Tower of Demise
by Negative Angel
Summary: Yugi's friends are forced into a deadly game where failure means death. Can the group ascend the tower and defeat the mysterious Lady Adina? Or will they fall in their struggle for freedom?Prideshipping Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi
1. Prologue: Lady Adina's Challenge

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

This is my first fanfic and hopefully it will not be a complete disaster. I would appreciate reviews and I welcome constructive criticism but I will not appreciate flames!

Summary: Yugi's friends are attacked and forced into a deadly game where failure means death. Can the group ascend the tower and defeat the mysterious Lady Adina? Or will they fall to her traps in their struggle for freedom? Eventual Prideshipping (Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi)

Without further ado, may the story begin!

* * *

**The Tower of Demise**

**Prologue: Lady Adina's Challenge**

Yugi strained his eyes as he tried to gain his bearings. He gazed up and saw torches flickering against stone walls. _How...did I get here? _he thought to himself. And then he remembered...

* * *

_~ 3 hours earlier ~_

"_Come on Yuge, hurry up!" shouted Joey playfully as they ran towards Domino Park. _

"_Hey, I have short legs!" Yugi complained in response. "It's not my fault if I can't keep up!"_

"_It's never stopped you before," teased Tea._

"_She has a point there, Yugi," added Tristan. _

_The foursome were sprinting towards Domino Park, desperate to catch their friend before he left the city again. It had been six months since they had last seen Yami, who had spent his time travelling to discover more about himself. He was only in Domino for the day before he caught a flight to the UK, looking to learn more of his other lives[1]. He had phoned the Game Shop and alerted everyone to his temporary return. But he was only going to be there for another 4 hours before his plane departed. Everyone was looking forward to meeting him again, but they were not the only ones hoping to catch Yami before he vanished again..._

_Seto Kaiba was already in the park, watching Yami subtly. Kaiba had been keeping track of Yami's movements since his disappearance from Japan. He had been to Egypt, France, Belgium and even the USA. But why? That was the question that had been plaguing Kaiba's mind. He wondered what was going on in the head of the spiky-haired former pharaoh sometimes. But that was part of Yami's charm. His spontaneity was contagious and had made an impact on Yugi's group, but also on Kaiba himself. Although he would never admit to Yami's face, the pharaoh had definitely had an effect on the CEO. Kaiba knew himself that he was much less cold than he had been before, and he placed all of that down to Yami. And thanked him for it._

_Yami wandered onto the bridge which spanned the length of the water in the park. He has missed everyone terribly and was hoping to see them. And explain to them what he had learned: the good, the bad and the unexpected. As he became lost in his thoughts he heard a shout from behind him._

"_Pharaoh!" came the cries of his friends as they ran to greet him. He simply smiled back at them as they crowded him. Yugi tackled into him and almost sent the pair of them to the ground, but Yami just managed to stay on his feet. "We missed you!" added Tea as Yami was finally let go by Yugi._

"_And I missed you, all of you," replied Yami happily. His smile could not have grown much wider, which was noted by Kaiba, who stood only ten feet away, concealing himself behind a tree._

"_So where ya been, pal?" inquired Joey. "Not a phone call for six bleeding months? Just postcards, and you didn't even tell us where you were, how you were, whether you were coming back, what you were doing or nothing." He inhaled deeply after his rant._

"_Did you even breathe during that?" asked Tristan dismissively._

"_So what if I didn't?" spat back Joey. The two continued their argument, much to the amusement of Kaiba who watched on from the sidelines. But his enjoyment did not last for long as he sensed something was wrong. He looked around and noticed that there was nobody else around. The park was completely deserted. It was usually bustling at this time of the day. His instincts were telling him to get right out of there but his conscience was nagging him to warn Yugi's group of the possible danger. _

_His indecision cost him, and he felt a wave of energy rush from behind him and send his flying into another tree nearby. As he tried to struggle back to his feet: badly winded after his collision, he saw a tree nearby being slashed to pieces by an invisible force. Fear built up inside him and he made to sprint away, but another blast impacted him straight in his back, sending him flying._

_Yugi's group had heard the scuffle in the trees and went to investigate only to see Kaiba being thrown through the air and colliding with the ground hard. The group looked in horror at his motionless body but had no time to act as the same force impacted all of them, leaving them all unconscious and at the mercy of their attacker._

* * *

~ Present Time ~

Yugi sat up straight and looked to his right and saw Tea unconscious at his side. He shook her gently and she began to awaken. "Yugi?" she asked groggily.

"It's me, Tea," he replied reassuringly.

"What happened?" Yugi did not have time to answer her question as he heard Joey and Tristan stirring nearby. The two sat up and groaned. Joey was holding his stomach in pain. "What's wrong, Joey?"

"I need food!" he whined. The other three sighed in exasperation. "But not only that..."they turned back towards him, "I think whatever the hell happened, I have managed to bruise my abdomen. It hurts even sitting up."

"I'm surprised you even know that word, Joey," teased Tristan.

"Watch it, Tristan!" Joey turned round violently at the insult, but cringed at the pain in his stomach. The other three were concerned. "Any idea what happened, Yuge?"

"The last thing I remember was being blasted by something after seeing..." Yugi stood up sharply and desperately looked for Kaiba, only to see Yami awake and sitting by his side. Yugi joined his dark half and gasped in horror. Kaiba's injuries were serious. His left arm was limp and bruised and it was obvious that a couple of his ribs were broken. The right-hand side of his face had deep scratches and half of his shirt had been ripped away, showing how badly bruised his chest now was. Yugi looked away. He was thankful that no-one else had been left in this state. "I wonder what did this..." he pondered.

"We will find out, of that I am sure," stressed Yami. Yugi looked to him and saw the intense anger in his eyes. Yugi was not sure where his anger was directed but dared not ask at this point. It was then that Kaiba slowly began to waken, and the extent of his wounds finally took a hold of him. He yelled in pain as he tried to sit up, attracting the attention of Tea, Tristan and Joey. All three remained silent as Kaiba struggled to get up, against Yami's encouragement to remain still. It was only once he slipped as crashed back down to the ground did he remain where he was. "You have broken at least three ribs, Kaiba, you need to keep the stress you put on them to a minimum," Yami instructed.

"I don't take orders from you," sneered Kaiba, but he knew that Yami was right. The attack had left him in a bad way but before any of them could fully take in what had happened they heard a set of doors thrown open.

Their gazes moved towards a balcony which had suddenly become lit by torches, and stared as a young woman appeared before them. "Welcome, duelists," she declared. "I see that you are finally awake."

"Who the hell are you?" challenged Joey.

"I am Lady Adina, the Empress of Duels. You have all been chosen to face my tasks. Succeed, and you will win your freedom. Fail, and only death awaits you."

"That sounds rather unfair to me!" shouted Joey angrily.

"You expect us to do this? What if we refuse?" asked Tristan.

"Then this is the consequences..." Adina raised her hand and a sword was summoned from the ground, right in front of Yugi. The sword flew through the air and struck Yugi straight in the chest. Everyone else gasped in horror, until they realised the sword was not real. As it disappeared, Yugi collapsed to the ground in shock. Tea ran and embraced him in relief, and well as protecting him. "Next time, the sword will be real." Their eyes once again turned to Adina, and they were filled with anger and fear.

"Here are the rules of my challenge," continued Adina, "There are three paths to the top of my tower. All paths must be taken and all are of different difficulty. You must decide how many or how few of your group take each path, but know this. All survivors of the trials must reach the top before the final challenge may begin. Some of you may face difficult challenges while some may face far easier ones. But know this, if any of you break the rules or fail a single challenge, it will lead to your deaths. I eagerly await the results of the trials." Lady Adina bowed to the group before departing the balcony and the great doors shut behind her.

The group all were stunned, but one thought remained on both Yami and Kaiba's minds. _All survivors of the trials..._

* * *

[1] Potential for sequels should this story go well

Well that about wraps it up. Let me know what you think and Chapter 1 should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Rising To The Challenge

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

Previously: The group woke up in unknown surroundings after being attacked and were informed that they would have to fight for their freedom, but failure would result in death.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rising to the Challenge**

Everyone was still in shock after meeting Lady Adina. They did not know why they were in this place, except that they had been _chosen_. Joey was the first to speak, "So, now what?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to get out of here!" snapped Tristan.

"But the only way out is by facing those challenges! And I don't like the sound of them," whined Tea, who was still holding Yugi protectively.

"We should reflect on our conversation with Lady Adina a bit more first," suggested Yami. He had not moved from Kaiba's side. "She addressed us all as duellists which suggests that our success relies on our ability to duel."

"But Tristan and I have barely ever duelled! Our only real duels were against the Big 5!" exclaimed Tea.

"And we all know how that ended for me..." added Tristan. He wouldn't be forgetting his experience as a robot monkey anytime soon.

"Yes," continued Yami, "But as she said there are three paths and all must be taken."

"You are suggesting splitting the duellists with those who can't duel," stated Kaiba. He was still in great pain and winced at even just speaking.

"Correct. If we put a duellist in each of the three groups then all should be fairly safe."

"But who should be in each group? I mean, there are four of us that can duel and there are six of us in total."

"Isn't it obvious, mutt?" Kaiba still enjoyed calling Joey a mutt, but he did it fairly rarely now, not that Joey cared for that as he shot him a glare. "You and Yugi should be in a group while the pharaoh and I will look after the other two."

"I am afraid that will not work, Kaiba." Kaiba turned to Yami sharply as he spoke and it caused him to flinch in pain, which did not go unnoticed. "You were in pain just there and you can barely stand, let alone duel. I'm afraid for the time being you are in the same situation as Tea and Tristan."

"What?" Kaiba could feel his temper rising, but quickly suppressed it again, not wanting to give Yami any pleasure from seeing him like that.

"Here is what I suggest," began Yami. "I agree with Kaiba in that we should separate evenly with two people taking each path. Joey, you should go with Tristan. Yugi, you guard Tea. And I'll look after you, Kaiba."

"I'm not a four-year-old so do not address me as one, Pharaoh," spat Kaiba in disgust.

"No, but you are in serious condition. You will need someone to help you." Kaiba gave a distinct 'humph' but then yelled in pain as he tried to change his position. Even Joey was concerned for him as he could see that Kaiba was in agony. The group flinched away as they watched Yami help Kaiba to his feet and saw the latter biting his lip so much that he caused it to bleed. He was unable to stand on his own and was forced to accept Yami's help in getting him walking. The other four led on as they headed down the one corridor they could see. As they reached its end they saw three doors and a table. Tea approached it and removed the devices sitting there. She returned to her friends just in time to see Yami helping Kaiba to sit down again. Kaiba sighed in relief. He was in constant and an ever-changing intensity of pain while walking so remaining still was a blessing for him. Though he would be loathe to admit it, for the moment, he was dependant on Yugi's group to help him get through this.

"Any idea what these are guys?" asked Tea as she handed one of the devices to Yugi and another to Tristan.

"Well they sure as hell ain't food," sighed Joey.

"Is that honestly all you can think about right now Joey!" snapped Tea angrily.

"They look like some kind of computer to me," suggested Yugi, trying to stop World War III between Joey and Tea.

"Possibly." Yami held out his hand and Tristan passed him the device he was holding. Yami wandered over to Kaiba whose face was showing visible relief. "What do you think, Kaiba?"

Kaiba simply took the item out of Yami's hands, rather his usual snatch. This small change in behaviour was noted by Yami and added to his list of questions for Kaiba when this situation had passed. "Yugi is right," stated Kaiba after only a few seconds of analysing. He found a switch on the side and the device activated. The others gathered round and looked at the image on the small screen. "It appears to be a real-time map." Kaiba gestured at six red dots on the screen and then the blue outline of what looked like tunnels. "I am guessing that these are us and this is an outline of the area. It seems that there are about twelve levels to the tower. One path covers seven of the levels, one passes through ten levels while the other only goes through six."

"How do you move between the levels? Stairs?" inquired Tristan. It was a fair question as it was not apparent on the map.

"Let's hope it is not ladders or you are going to be a pain to Yami," Joey spat at Kaiba. But Joey was in for a surprise when he got no response from the CEO. Kaiba just stared at the screen and looked apprehensive.

"What is on your mind, Kaiba?" asked Yugi, concerned.

"She said that each of the paths are of different difficulties. I am guessing that the numbers of levels you have to move through dictates how many challenges you must face, but how hard each of them is I can't work out from here."

"Well Kaiba and I should take the longest route." All turned to Yami, puzzled by his comment. "Despite his poor phrasing, Joey does have a point. If we are to be ascending levels, we would not be able to ascend many at one time. Therefore it makes sense that we take the route which involves spending much of your time on flat ground. I would think that the route with the least rooms would be most difficult so I would suggest that Yugi and Tea take that route while Joey and Tristan take the final one."

"Sounds like a plan," chirped Joey. "So why way, rich-boy?"

"Look yourself, mutt," spat Kaiba, who stared at the ground, clearly not in the mood for an argument. He handed the device back to Tristan, who thanked Kaiba and then dragged Joey away to their passage before he threw another insult at Kaiba.

As the duo passed through the door, it was swallowed in light and when the light dispersed, the door had disappeared and the wall had returned. Yugi turned on his computer and watched sadly as he saw the two dots of Joey and Tristan moving upwards to the first level. "Our turn," he stated, turning to Tea who nodded in agreement. Tea handed her device to Kaiba who took it from her, but not looking at her. They walked to the door but just before they crossed its threshold, Yugi turned back and said, "Be safe, you two."

"And you," replied Yami. He watched on anxiously as their door disappeared and activated his device, watching their dots heading up to the third level.

Yami looked away from the screen and towards Kaiba. Despite the pain he must have been in, Kaiba was no longer showing it in his face. The bruising on his arm was not as serious as Yami feared it may have been, but his chest looked horrific. Along with the various shades of black and blue, part of his chest was sunken with where his ribs were broken. It was then that Yami became concerned with what other injuries Kaiba might have internally. Kaiba wouldn't have told him anyway had there been any. Yami sighed and sat next to Kaiba. He was unwilling to move him again after the struggle of simply getting this far. There was one thing he could do... but it would require Kaiba to trust him.

"How much pain are you in, Kaiba?" He knew the CEO would probably just brush him off, but surprised when he got an answer.

"I'll admit, I've felt better." Yami turned to him and smiled. _At least he is willing to talk_, he thought.

"Have you got any other injuries that you can feel?"

"I can feel something is wrong with my right shoulder. That happened when I collided with the tree. Other than that I don't think there is anything else."

Yami sighed before continuing. "Kaiba, if you can, lie down."

Kaiba looked over at Yami in shock and winced at his sudden movement. "Excuse me?"

"I think I may be able to help. I learned a few more uses of my shadow powers on my travels. Allow me?"

Kaiba thought about protesting a bit more, but in his current state that would have done no good. He shifted slightly and tried to ease himself down, but he still required Yami's help. Once he was in a semi-comfortable position Yami positioned himself next to Kaiba, and placed his hands on the other's chest. Kaiba flinched at Yami's cold hands but then relaxed as he felt heat radiate from them. He closed his eyes and let the energy he was receiving flow through his body. Another sensation came upon him as he lay there. _Pleasure?_ he thought. He didn't realise it to start with, but he enjoyed Yami's hands on his bare chest. Kaiba had known since Yami's departure that he had fallen for the former pharaoh. He had always found Yami attractive, but had not had true feelings for him until the former pharaoh had gained a body of his own. Kaiba had pushed these emotions to the back of his mind however, refusing to fully acknowledge them. But lying there and leaving his fate entirely in Yami's hands, the emotions were resurfacing, and causing problems for him.

Yami could see Kaiba's face twitching in thought. Yami was tempted to ask what was on Kaiba's mind but thought better of it. He knew that this next phase would be agonising. Yami moved his left hand away from Kaiba and gently took a hold of Kaiba's hand. Kaiba opened his eyes briefly to look at the other, but was then overcome with intense pain. He shut them again tightly and screamed in pain. Yami had prepared himself for this and felt his hand being squeezed intensely as Kaiba's body convulsed violently, such was the pain he was in. After 20 agonising seconds for both men, the shaking and pain came to an end. Kaiba opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Yami's concerned face, only to change his expression to an accusing glare. "What the hell did you do to me?" spat Kaiba as he sat up. Wait, he was able to sit up on his own now? He looked at his chest and saw that the sunken area of his chest was now gone, as was the pain in his shoulder. The bruising on his arm and chest was still there, but his broken bones were now mended.

"As you have no doubt now realised, your ribs and shoulder have been healed. I cannot do anything about the bruising: that can only be healed with time. I would advise you to still take it easy as your ribs will be much more vulnerable than normal and could easily break again. That healing technique can only be used once every few weeks as your body must then reset itself to its natural rhythm."

Yami then noticed that he was still gripping Kaiba's hand. He quickly withdrew it and then stood up, making his towards the final door. "Are you ready to proceed?" he asked, to which Kaiba nodded. He found getting to his feet much easier, but he was still in great pain and was unsteady. Kaiba stumbled towards him at which point Yami offered to help. Kaiba accepted and allowed Yami to take his arm and place it around the latter's shoulder. Yami was only slightly shorter that Kaiba now, so he could provide some support. It was fortunate that the pair were only heading to the first floor. As they passed through the door, it sealed behind them leaving them to view the staircase which led to the first challenge they would be facing.

* * *

Please review and let me know! All I ask for is no flames!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Preyed Upon

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

Hello all, hope you are still enjoying this (if not feel free to tell me why and I'll try and improve things) and while I am here I will give the heads up for my other stories **Heroine** and **Sage and Paladin.** I hope you enjoy the next instalment of **Tower of Demise**.

Previously: The group split up into three duos: Yugi and Tea, Joey and Tristan and finally Yami and Kaiba to complete the paths leading to the final level. Yami used his newly acquired shadow powers to heal Kaiba's injuries to an extent, but warns that he cannot be healed again.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preyed Upon**

Joey panted as he reached the top of the stairs. "Honestly man, did you have to run up those stairs?" asked Tristan incredulously.

"Hey there was something there! I wasn't going to wait around in case whatever it was decided to eat me!" Joey snapped back.

"Oh, you mean this man-eating spider?" Tristan held up a tarantula to Joey who shrieked and ran away. "Man, you are such a girl!"

"So I hate spiders! Nothing wrong with that!" Joey was glaring at Tristan for playing such a trick on him.

"No, what was wrong was you screaming like a baby." Tristan burst out into laughter and he received a prompt whack to the back of the head, courtesy of Joey. The boys started a scrap on the floor of the corridor. Joey was pinning Tristan to the floor while the latter was struggling to force Joey off of him. Joey was punching Tristan quite lightly, enjoying their little scuffle. That was until Tristan's eyes widened in shock. "Joey, look out!"

Joey was caught unawares as Tristan rolled them over, using his body as a shield from what appeared to be a flash of light. He screamed in agony as Joey was forced to watch. After a few seconds, Tristan collapsed on top of him and didn't move again. "Tristan! Tristan, come on man, wake up!" No amount of shaking was helping his friend waken. It was only then that Joey saw the unnatural light further down the hallway. It was a Salamandra. "You son of a bitch!" Joey summoned one of his monsters and the foe was quickly subdued.

Joey managed to drag himself free of Tristan's limp form and scanned his friend worriedly. Tristan's back was burned but not as badly as he may have feared. What alarmed Joey was the claw marks that had ripped Tristan's jacket to pieces and made it to his skin. His legs had also been slashed at and his left leg was so limp that it looked broken. Tristan must have been in agony, leading to his passing out. Joey sat at his friend's side, willing him to wake up. "Come on man...I need you here..."

* * *

Tea was exhausted after the climb. She and Yugi must have picked the hardest start to a route as it involved climbing a ladder up to the third level. And not only that, a very old and rickety ladder. It felt that it would break apart if the pair moved too quickly. Yugi reached the top first and Tea dragged herself up behind him. She was still concerned for Yugi after their encounter with Lady Adina. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tea. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't said much. Are you still feeling...?"

"Tea, there was nothing to feel. I saw that sword coming at me but I felt nothing as it hit me. Well, nothing physical." Tea looked to Yugi questioningly. Yugi sighed. "It is difficult to explain, but, it was if I could feel someone else's pain. It was like I could feel guilt, and pain and grief all at the same time. I wondered if I was channelling another person's emotions at that time. All of it vanished when the sword did. That was why I collapsed. It was the strangest sensation."

Tea looked on, not quite sure what to say. "Do you know whose emotions they were?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess. I have no idea if that was what it was. I was just theorising as to what it was. All I know is that I felt something and it wasn't good."

Tea decided to drop the subject and looked ahead and found a mirror standing there. She and Yugi approached it slowly and saw their reflections, but also saw something behind them. They couldn't distinguish what it was as it was concealed by a cloak. The pair spun around, only to see another mirror behind them, portraying the exact same image. Suddenly, they realised that they were surrounded by mirrors. Every reflection appeared to show the same thing. A cloaked menace behind them, looking to strike. Yugi looked above and saw a sand timer hanging over them. But not only that, the timer was halfway finished. Tea began to panic. She held her head and just screamed, unsure of what to do. Yugi himself was on the verge of panicking, but knew he had to keep his cool. He knew there was a solution to this. He took a closer look at the images, trying to find some clue.

That was when it hit him! If they were being surrounded by mirrors, how come there were no mirrors behind their reflected selves? "Tea the mirrors are illusions! Look for something in one of the reflections which is different!" Tea nodded quickly to Yugi and began scanning each reflection, but could see no obvious changes between them. Yugi looked above and saw there was only about a quarter of the time left. They had to move fast.

* * *

Yami steadied Kaiba as they reached the first floor. They still had a long way to go. They scanned the floor and saw nothing so headed to the staircase and climbed it. Again they came to an empty staircase and climbed another flight. This continued for several floors until both of them realised that something was wrong. "This is too familiar..." stated Kaiba.

"I agree. It is as if we have walked this exact corridor before. Perhaps we should look at the map."

Kaiba nodded and pushed himself onto a nearby wall. He was still too weak to walk fully on his own. He pulled out the map and looked at it, only to be confused with what he saw. Yami noticed this and peered at the device and found he was just as perplexed. "It seems like we are on the opposite side of the first floor. I doubt we have even left this level."

"Which begs the question, how do we get out of here?"

Kaiba looked more intently at the screen before an idea hit him. "Yami, help me up. I think I may know what to do."

Yami nodded but was curious as to what Kaiba had seen on the map. He allowed the CEO to use him as a leaning pole until he had settled himself into a comfortable position. When Kaiba gave him a nod Yami set off, making sure to not go too fast for his companion. Yami found the current situation rather bittersweet. He had long wanted Kaiba to trust him, but this was not how he wanted that trust to come about. He had not wanted Kaiba to be forced to trust Yami or else risk his life for his pride. As they neared the staircase Kaiba stumbled and screamed in pain. Yami looked at his companion: eyes searching for answers. Kaiba knew what he was asking and nodded to show he was alright. He tried to stand again but could not on his own. Yami sighed in exasperation. Kaiba was still determined to not allow Yami to help him entirely. Kaiba turned to Yami and it did not take the latter long to notice his partner's gaze. It did not take any words to be spoken for Yami to know what Kaiba was asking. Yami hauled the two of them up and they ascended the stairs, taking it one step at a time.

Kaiba sighed in relief when the pair reached the top of the stairs. He whipped out the device and his hunch was soon proven correct. "It's just as I thought. Somehow, instead of climbing to the next level, we have just been sent to another area of the first floor. I imagine that is what we have been doing the whole time."

"So, how do we find the real way out?"

"The map shows that there is an exit further down the corridor. All this time we have using our eyes when maybe we should have been following the map."

"Well then, lead the way, Kaiba."

Kaiba kept his eyes fixed to the object in his hands while Yami did the same. Kaiba would have been stunned to realise that object was him, but Yami was staring for all the right reasons and all the wrong ones. His eyes darted to Kaiba's face. Yami thought how handsome he looked but could not avoid the deep wound to his right cheek. His eyes then moves to Kaiba's bare chest. It was a sight to behold. With all his muscles, Kaiba's body was mesmerising, but even that could not detract from the array of colours across his bare skin. Blacks, blues and purples tainted the image as best they could: even that was not enough to keep Yami from finding Kaiba extremely attractive, and wanting to protect him even more from any further harm.

Kaiba stopped suddenly in front of a wall. His eyes darted up from the device and back down again. His puzzled expression said it all. "According to the map, the exit is right here." He raised his hand to the wall and pushed against it. _It is solid after all. So much for my illusion theory. _As he sighed in exasperation, Yami took a closer look at the wall and noticed something very odd.

"Kaiba, there are emblems imprinted on the wall. They seem to follow a certain pattern." Kaiba looked up and saw what Yami was meaning. "It almost appears to be a sequence of some sort."

"You are right." Kaiba moved his hand up, but as he did, he felt one of the bricks shift. He returned his hand to where it had been before and noticed that it moved with his hand. Kaiba lifted himself off of Yami's shoulder and gripped the brick and with a sharp pull, managed to free it from the wall. "I think this wall is similar to a combination lock." As he tried to pull another brick free it would not budge but after trying again on another candidate, it too left its slot. "We must have to reorganise these bricks to open the exit."

Their thoughts were interrupted by a snarl not too far away. Both men turned to their left and saw several monsters moving closer to them. Yami backed away from Kaiba and summoned some of his own creatures to fight off their enemies. "Kaiba, you work out that lock and I will hold of these monsters." Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement and quickly pulled out every brick he could. With more light now reaching the area he could make out that there were emblems beneath where the bricks previously lay. He searched through his collection and found only one match. He slotted it in and saw a thin rim of light surround the stone. He tried to pull it free again but it was now locked in place.

Having solved the problem, Kaiba quickly set off matching the symbols and slotting in the companion blocks. As he worked furiously, Yami was struggling to hold off the assaults which came in his direction. Every time one of his monsters took damage, he felt some of it himself. It was not a great amount of pain, but the cumulative effect of taking several hits was now beginning to take its toll. Yami rolled out of the way when one creature's clash came dangerously close, but found himself colliding with a wall. As he tried to recover, another monster leapt towards him and none of his defenders could reach him in time. He shut his eyes and braced himself, expecting pain. When the light dimmed Yami opened his eyes and saw another creature being ripped apart by the attacker and vanishing, and heard his partner crying out in agony. Kaiba had summoned one of his own monsters unbeknownst to Yami and it was his creature who had sacrificed itself but this had meant Kaiba had felt his servant dying and it had weakened him further. Yami's fiend dispatched the offender swiftly and Yami sprinted to Kaiba's side. "Kaiba! Are you alright?"

Kaiba spluttered an answer. "I don't have much further to go..."

Yami realised what Kaiba was saying and went back to holding off the monsters. Kaiba slotted three of the last four blocks but just before the last went in, the floor began to shake. Kaiba turned around and followed Yami's gaze to a much larger monster bearing down on their position. "Kaiba!" Yami called in desperation.

Kaiba stretched up and slotted the last piece into the wall. "That's it!" he cried before collapsing on the floor, exhausted. The room shook violently as the wall descended and showed the way out. Yami ran to Kaiba and heaved him to his feet as the fiend charged at them. The pair threw themselves through the opening and it slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Tea was about to burst into tears, unable to find any difference in the reflections, until she looked deeper and saw an opening... "Yugi! In this reflection there is a door behind us!"

Yugi joined her and saw she was right. Instead of only a cloaked menace behind them there was also a way out. "We have to trust this reflection." He gazed upward and saw they had only a few second left. "RUN!"

The pair dashed towards the mirror directly opposite the one they had just been staring at and charged through it. As they passed through it they felt nothing; the illusion now broken. They looked back as they reached the door and saw the timer run out. At that moment, the masked menace seemed to appear from every other mirror and slash wildly at the vacant space where Yugi and Tea had been standing only a few seconds before. Tea buried her face into in Yugi's shoulder, not wanting to watch. "That...that could have been us..." she sniffled.

"But that has not happened, Tea. We are okay." Yugi put a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her but she simply burst into tears.

"What about the others? If they found something similar..."

"They will be fine Tea. I'm sure that they are all right."

Tea stood up again and nodded sadly at Yugi. The two of them looked at the device and followed the map on how to get to the next level, apprehensive of what they would find next.

* * *

Joey sat next to Tristan, willing him to waken. Tristan had not moved at all and was barely breathing. Joey himself was in pain but knew Tristan would be in far worse shape than he was. As his friend began to finally wake up, he screamed in anguish. Joey held him in position as he tried to get accustomed to the pain. After several minutes, Tristan seemed to settle but his face was still contorted with the pain. "Are you all right, man?" asked Joey.

"What do you think idiot!" Tristan's voice was shaking as he spoke. It was clearly difficult for him.

"I'm sorry, T." Tristan looked to him questioningly. "If I hadn't lost my temper then..."

"Joey, don't. We can't know now. Just...help me up so we can get out of here, man."

Joey helped Tristan up slowly but when he tried to stand, they realised the extent of the damage to Tristan's left leg. "I can't even feel it..." he muttered to himself, but Joey still heard him and was wracked with even more guilt. Joey took off Tristan's jacket and began ripping it up and bandaging his wounds as best he could. He soon ran out of material and many cuts were left open, but had stopped bleeding. Once finished Joey pulled Tristan and swung the latter's left arm over his shoulders. He held Tristan's arm there while he took a firm grip of his waist. "You know...you are going to have to buy me a new jacket when we get back."

Joey laughed at Tristan's statement. "Mate, I'm buying you that plus a night's worth of drinks when we get home." Tristan smiled at his friend as they set off again. Tristan's left leg was being dragged along the ground and he still couldn't feel it which sent alarm bells ringing, but that was the least of their problems. Things were only going to be getting more difficult from there.

* * *

Please read and review! Chapter 3 will not be too long with any luck!

Dont forget to check out my other works!


	4. Chapter 3: The True Test Begins

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

Usual spiel, don't forget to check out my other stories. And please review! One of my other two stories isn't going to be any further otherwise! I don't care if it is a crappy review I'll take what it deserves. Okay, rant over! Time for Chapter 3.

Previously: Yugi and Tea escaped their first challenge with no consequences but the other pairs were not lucky. Tristan was badly hurt and can no longer walk on his own while Kaiba was weakened even more in saving Yami's life.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The True Test Begins**

Yami lay panting on the cold concrete floor, desperately trying to catch his breath. He and Kaiba had just managed to escape the horde of monsters that had been on their tails. Yami looked over to his partner and his eyes widened in fear. Kaiba was unconscious and barely breathing. Yami knew that he would have been severely weakened after his creature had been vanquished but with all his previous injuries it had taken an even greater toll on him. His chest was barely rising at all and for the first time, he looked totally at peace. His features were no longer contorted due to the pain and his body remained still.

Yami moved so that he sat above Kaiba's head. He then lifted Kaiba's shoulders and slid himself underneath the taller man, letting his head rest in Yami's lap. Yami brushed away the hairs which covered Kaiba's face and it took some time for him realise that he was staring the CEO. He stroked Kaiba's injured cheek with his hand before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Yami could feel tears beginning to reach his eyes and brushed them away before they had a chance to fall. Yami's thoughts were in a mess. He couldn't think of anything except the beautiful face in his lap. _Why did he do it? Why did he use his own monster to defend me knowing that it would hurt him even more? I have to tell him the truth before I run out of chances. He needs to know. He needs to know…that I love him._

* * *

Yugi and Tea sat and caught their breath after their long climb. They had gone from the third floor to the eighth. They took comfort from the fact that they wouldn't have another set of steps like it since they would be passing through every floor from there. Climbing the 150 stone blocks had left the pair quite tired. As Yugi looked up, he noticed a stream of light entering the floor. It fanned out to hit three mirrors and was further deflected from there. His eyes followed each stream and saw how they all hit another set of mirrors, but those reflections simply hit the walls or the roof. Yugi stood up and wandered towards one of the mirror's posts. Tea soon joined him. "What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi brushed his hand along the side of the post and found a gear. He slowly moved the gear and it clicked into position. Their eyes were drawn upwards to the mirror, which could be seen turning. The light was no longer pointing at the near wall, but was sent down the corridor. Yugi sprinted after it and ignored Tea's cries behind him. He reached where the light ended and saw that it had reached another mirror and was being reflected back in the direction it had just come from. "I think we have to redirect this light somewhere," he called to Tea, who was just now catching up to him.

"Okay, but where and why?"

"Hmmm…" Yugi fiddled with the gear at the side of the post and the mirror changed its position, but this only sent to light skyward. He turned again and it was now sent down the corridor at perpendicular to them and hit what seemed to be a plaque. The metal lit up and the pair heard what sounded like a large gate opening. They ran down the corridor and found the exit, but it was guarded by two steel gates. "I get it now! We have to redirect the light to those plaques so that the gates will open."

"I thought we had already done that?"

"No, we have finished one beam. There are another two waiting to be changed back at the start."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go finish this challenge and get out of here!"

* * *

Joey and Tristan had been fortunate. Since the first level they had not encountered any other challenges or foes. They were now on the fourth level and only had another three to pass through. Tristan's injuries had slowly been draining his strength and now he could only walk for a few minutes at a time before he required a rest. His left leg still had no feeling in it and he had begun to lose the feeling in his right one too. "Joey…" came Tristan's faint voice.

Joey had a lump in his throat. He had never heard his friend sounding so weak. "You needin' a rest man?"

"No…I was going to tell you forget about me and leave me behind."

"WHAT? Tristan, have you lost it?"

"Joey, look ahead." Joey followed his friend's line of sight and saw what had caught his attention.

A ladder. "Oh no…"

"Joey, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to make it up that. I've lost my left leg and I can feel that my right is about to go. Just get yourself out of here, man."

"T…I'm beginning to wonder if you hit your head at the same time." Tristan looked up at him weakly. The look in his eyes made Joey want to be sick. Tristan's eyes looked…pathetic. It was obviously becoming a great struggle for him to even stay awake. "Listen to me. We have been through hellish situations before and we have always pulled through. I swear to you that I am not gonna leave you behind. Not now, not ever."

"Joey, I…" Tristan attempted to argue but ended up passing out. Joey caught his friend's limp form and set him down on the ground. Joey wandered over to the ladder and looked up. He couldn't see the top. _Great, so it is several levels up. This is no good…_ Joey returned to Tristan and sat down next to him. A rest actually sounded like a good idea. As he drifted off to a light sleep, he was unaware that he was being watched.

Lady Adina looked on from a balcony. "This is where the true test begins."

* * *

Tea had succeeded in manoeuvring her beam to the plaque and the second gate had been opened. Yugi however, had hit a problem. His last post was missing a mirror, so the beam simply collided with the wall. "Uh oh. Er…Tea!" he called.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"My last post is missing a mirror! Have you seen any spares over on your side?"

"Well…there is one post that I haven't used. Maybe we could use the mirror from it?"

"Good idea. I'm heading over to you!" Yugi joined her in a flash and she then led the way to the post. "Well, we have to get it down somehow. Any ideas?"

"Way ahead of you, Yugi." Yugi suddenly found Tea's jacket draped over his head. He quickly whipped it off and saw her halfway up the post.

"Tea!"

"Just trust me Yugi!"

"You'll hurt yourself!"

"Well one of us has to do it and I'd much rather by up here than down there watching!"

"Now you know how I feel!"

Tea reached the top of the post but as she was about to grab the mirror, it splintered under her weight. The mirror fell and plummeted to the ground. "No!" As it was about to shatter, Yugi dived and caught it. Fortunately, it wasn't damaged.

"I've got it, now get down!" Tea nodded but before she could descend the wood completely gave way and she hit the ground hard. The fall was just over 9 feet. "TEA!" Yugi was at her side in an instant. "Tea? Tea, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, just a little winded." She stood up slowly and didn't appear to have any distinct injuries. Fortunate considering the height of her drop. The two walked back to the last post. Yugi steadily climbed the post and carefully placed the mirror atop. He slid back down and the mirror was already aligned to complete the beam. The final steel gate opened and allowed the two to proceed. "I hope these challenges don't get any more difficult."

"Yeah, and I hope the others aren't having too many problems."

* * *

Joey awoke from his sleep and looked to Tristan, who was still unconscious. Joey decided to shake him awake, but was alarmed when Tristan did not stir. He placed his cheek next to Tristan's mouth and felt he was still breathing. Relief flowed through Joey. In a moment of possible madness, the blonde removed his jacket, then picked up his friend and swung his limp form over his back. He tied the jacket to Tristan's wrists to hold him in position. Joey held his friend up while he approached the ladder. He stared upwards and sighed deeply. _I promised you I wouldn't leave you behind and I meant that. We are both getting out of here. _He began his ascent, taking the ladder one rung at a time.

* * *

Yami did not know how long he had been sitting there but he was afraid to sleep. Afraid that Kaiba would take his last breath while he rested. Exhaustion had begun to set in for Yami but he was determined to stay awake.

His hands were doing what they had been for what felt like hours now. His right hand was stroking Kaiba's face while his left had a firm grip of Kaiba's hand. Yami continued to gaze upwards but then found he was unwittingly drawn back to the CEO. His thoughts wandered back to his time in France, where he had found out possibly the most disturbing fact of his whole trip away.

* * *

_~ Two Months Ago ~_

_Yami wandered through the market, looking for his correspondent. His French was fairly poor so he was anxious to find his companion so that he could at least converse with the locals here._

"_Yami!" He turned around to see the friendly face of Emile._

"_Emile, I am glad that you agreed to come."_

"_Of course. I have already found her, you should come quickly."_

_Yami followed Emile as he ran through the market, winding through the stalls and dodging any unsuspecting bystanders. Yami was struggling to keep up with his young friend. As Emile stopped in front of a small tent. Yami caught up and nodded to Emile that he was ready. Emile went in and conversed with the woman in French for a while before Yami heard Emile's voice. "Okay, Yami. We are ready."_

_Yami gently pushed aside the fabric as he entered. The décor was very simple. Gold and purple drapes lined the sides of the tent while charms hung from the roof. A single table stood in the middle of the room, covered by a gold tablecloth. An older woman sat at the table, her eyes fixed upon Yami. "Greetings, former pharaoh." She beckoned him to sit at the other side of the table. _

"_Greetings, ma'am." Yami sat opposite her._

"_Now, have you ever had a reading done before?"_

"_No, I have not. But Emile has told me all of your methods."_

"_And…? Are you a believer?"_

"_I try to keep an open mind."_

"_A wise policy young man. Now, please give me your left hand." Yami presented his hand to her. As she grasped it, she closed her eyes and began to move her finger round his palm. "I see your friends. They are very dear to you._ _I also see the face of another. Someone that you love. I see…" Her eyes widened in shock. Yami looked at her concerned. "I saw a troubling scene as plain as day. You and your love were trapped in a tower. The two of you were struggling to win your freedom. You were attacked, and he placed himself between you and a fatal attack." Yami's eyes widened in horror. "I am sorry, but your love is going to die saving you. Just as he has done in his past lives. He is to meet his destiny: to die in your arms after ensuring your safety."_

_Yami stood up sharply. "No…" He stepped back slowly. Emile tried to approach him. "NO!" Yami spun around and ran out of the tent. Emile followed him but could not see where Yami had gone. He heard someone throwing up around the corner and turned to see that it was Yami._

"_Yami, are you all right?" he asked._

"_No, no I am not, Emile," he answered. Yami's hands and voice were shaking with all the emotion and he was on the verge of tears._

"_Yami, do you know who she was talking about?" Yami simply nodded. "Who is it? Who do you love?"_

_Yami had to draw in a deep breath before he found the strength to speak._

"_I…I'm in love with someone who does not even care for me. He sees me as nothing but a rival. As someone to defeat, and he is determined to see that it happens at any cost. I curse these feelings as I know they will never be reciprocated."_

"_Yami…who is he?"_

_Yami sighed again before turning to Emile. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. "Seto Kaiba. He is who I love."_

* * *

Fear built up in Yami's heart. He was praying that the fortune teller was wrong. He could not accept that Kaiba was going to die. That Seto was going to die. He tightened his grip on Seto's hand and kissed his forehead. Yami rubbed their cheeks together gently in an attempt to calm himself. He felt he was on the verge of tears and quickly dismissed them. Her words haunted his thoughts.

_~ He is to meet his destiny: to die in your arms… ~_

_NO! I will not let that happen! It can't happen. I will not let him die. I cannot watch him die…_ Yami felt a scream building inside him and worked to supress it. His emotions were taking over and he could not let that happen. He had to keep a clear head otherwise he and Seto had no chance of completing the remaining challenges.

Seto began to stir under Yami's touch. He leant in towards the hand which stroked his face, clearly appreciating his feel. Yami looked at his beautiful face and leant down so that he was just above Seto. Seto was only half conscious and was not totally aware of what was happening around him. _This may be my only chance. _Yami leant down and pressed his lips against Seto's. Yami leant into the gentle kiss and was surprised when Seto made no attempt to move away, despite his low awareness. Yami's spine tingled at the feeling of their lips connecting. As he pulled away, he noticed that Seto had slipped out of consciousness once again. He went back to stroking the CEO's face and gripped his limp hand even tighter than before.

_Well at least I hopefully won't have to explain. Not until we get out of here._

How was that for you all? Please Review! Chapter 4 should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking Point

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

First of all, I must give a very special thank you to Blue September and yami-aya03! I really appreciate all your reviews and hope that I don't disappoint from here. Secondly, I would like others to review my story as well. I don't bite you know!

Previously: Yugi and Tea completed another challenge while Joey and Tristan were struggling to manoeuvre about the tower. Yami reflected on his travels and decided he was going to admit how he felt about Kaiba, but feared that his time to do so was running out.

**Chapter 4: Breaking Point**

Joey wrapped his arms around the ladder and held himself there as best he could. He was exhausted from the climb and still could not see the top. As he glanced over his shoulder at his unconscious partner he felt almost on the verge of tears. It had seemed hours had passed while Joey was climbing the ladder and he had gotten nowhere. All his emotions were mixing together and he was finding it difficult to control himself. Anger, fear, guilt, pain…it was beginning to get to him. Only earlier that day (or he assumed that day) had they been celebrating Yami's return. Now they were all in a fight for their lives. _I wonder how the rest of 'em are doing…_

Joey stretched around and forced his hand into Tristan's back pocket. He yanked hard and managed to pull the gadget out. He twisted back and then switched it on. With his left arm secured on the ladder he held the device in his right hand and studied it carefully. He could see two dots on the ninth level while another two were only on the first. _Yuge and Tea started out on the third level so they must be the ones on the ninth (_Joey of course assumed that you could only go up in the tower) _so why the hell are Yami and rich-boy still so far down? I swear if he is slowing Yami down I'll… _Joey's thoughts were interrupted by a clatter from above. He stared upwards and saw what the source of the noise was. _Oh bugger…_

* * *

Yugi and Tea continued up yet another staircase. After finishing their last challenge they had climbed several flights of stairs and come across no other foes but alarm bells were ringing for Yugi.

"Tea…" he started.

"What is it, Yugi?" She was already most of the way to an emotional breakdown and felt that she couldn't take much more.

"How many flights of stairs have we climbed since that last challenge?"

"Er….I would guess about five. Why?"

"Tea, we were on the ninth level. There are only twelve levels aren't there? How could we have climbed five flights?"

"Wait, are you saying that…"

"Hang on…where is that gizmo we got at the start?" Tea picked it out from the band of her skirt and handed it to Yugi. "We are still on the ninth floor, we have been going in circles."

"Wha! Oh no…" That did it. Tea collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears.

"Tea…" Yugi bent down and hugged her but felt that she needed to cry. If she pushed down all the emotion again it would only result in a much greater outburst next time.

Yugi stood up again and studied the device carefully. No exits were apparent in their immediate area but… He walked intently down the corridor and came to a halt. The wall appeared solid at first but upon closer inspection, small glimpses of colour could be seen shining through the brickwork. "Tea!" called Yugi back to his despairing partner. "I think I've found a way out of here!"

Tea gave Yugi her full attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, there is something funny about this wall. Help me out!"

She rushed to his side, the tears having stopped. As she arrived she saw that Yugi was trying to pry the bricks away from the wall. After several failed attempts in dislodging them he promptly summoned a monster to blast the wall away. As the dust cleared, the two were horrified with what they saw.

* * *

Yami stared into space and was lost in thoughts and memorie, he didn't even notice Kaiba's breath slowly getting stronger and deeper. It was only once Kaiba finally stirred did Yami snap back into reality. Kaiba's eyes slowly opened and it took a few moments to fully regain his bearings. Then he remembered where he was, and slowly realised who it was that his head was resting on.

"Kaiba?" asked Yami nervously. He hadn't really thought this part through when he had set Kaiba there earlier.

Kaiba sighed deeply, trying to reacquaint himself with the various pains throughout his body. "Where are we now?" he murmured.

Yami breathed an inward sigh of relief, glad that Kaiba hadn't asked about their current position. "This is the opposite side of the wall we passed through. I hadn't dared move you in case I made things worse."

"Hn…" Kaiba relaxed and shut his eyes. Yami could not believe what he was doing. "So how do we get of this hell-hole?"

"Er…" Yami hadn't even searched for a way out yet. "I don't know."

"You don't know or you haven't bothered looking."

"Um…"

"Relax…I'm guessing it was neither. Looks to me like you've had things on your mind other than looking for a way out."

It was a good thing that Kaiba's eyes were shut, otherwise he would have seen the stunned look on Yami's face. _How the hell could he tell that? _

Kaiba began pushing himself up but was too weak to do so alone. Yami helped him sit up at which Kaiba thanked him. Yami was still getting used to this slightly friendlier side of Kaiba. Yami stood up and wandered to the wall which they had entered through but found it sealed shut. He pushed against the brickwork at which nothing happened. Yami stepped back dismayed.

"Well, we won't be going back out that way," he stated plainly.

"Good. I am not in the mood for facing a hoard of creatures again," came the response from his partner.

Yami chuckled darkly at the answer. "Neither am I, Kaiba."

"Yami, help me up."

Yami was surprised at the request but did as asked and helped Kaiba to his feet. "What is it?"

"I needed to be standing to get the device out of my pocket, you fool." Kaiba promptly retracted said object from his pocket and studied it carefully. "This is new…. There appears to be no exit."

"What? So that must mean…."

"We have to go up." Both men stared up. There were no obvious means of ascension such as a ladder or stairs which left both of them contemplating their situation.

That was until Yami noticed a lever sticking out of the ground. "Kaiba, what about that?"

Both men wandered to the lever. There were no clues as to its purpose. "I don't trust it."

"Well, it isn't as if we have much of a choice is it? You can hardly go doing a Spiderman impression in your current state."

Kaiba chuckled lowly at Yami's statement which caused the latter to smile slightly. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right."

That was all the incentive Yami needed and with that, pushed the lever.

The ground began to vibrate drawing slight looks of shock from the pair. Soon afterward they felt a pull towards the floor. It took a couple of seconds for them to register that they were moving upwards but the changes in lighting were all the evidence they needed. As their lift slowed they noticed a gate opposite them but it was guarded by a steel portcullis. The pair looked at each other briefly but Kaiba's gaze was caught by some of the stone slabs on the lift shaking violently. Moments later, the slabs dropped out of sight into the abyss below. Realisation dawned on the pair as they twigged that some of the slabs would disappear with each level they ascended. Out of the 45 slabs to begin with, only 37 remained.

Yami tried moving closer to Kaiba but lost his footing once the lift started up again. Kaiba ducked down to keep his balance while Yami found himself caught between two slabs. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice that the slab where his right leg was resting was moving since he had all his weight on his left. When the lift reached the next floor, the gate was again inaccessible. As Yami stood up and shifted his weight to his right leg Kaiba realised the danger his partner was in.

"Yami!" His cry was in vain, however, for just when Kaiba called out did the stone give way and did Yami plummet. Yami desperately tried to grasp for another block but instead found Kaiba's hand. Kaiba tried to pull Yami up but in his weakened state, he could do little more than keep Yami from falling to his death. Yami reached up and clung onto his partner with as much force as he could manage but found his grip slipping once the lift resumed its ascent. Kaiba threw his other hand down the Yami who received it thankfully. Yami began to haul himself up but found his attention diverted when another block began to loosen: it was right under Kaiba's stretched form.

"Kaiba, underneath you!" he cried out desperately to his partner. Kaiba shifted his attention and noticed the vibrations just as the lift stopped at its next destination. This time, the gate was open and was an escape route. Kaiba just caught a glimpse of the gate before the slab beneath him gave way and left him in an extremely awkward position. His feet were still on a slab from there to the upper half of his chest was hanging in midair. Kaiba was using all of his remaining strength to prevent himself and Yami from falling. Yami turned to the gate and saw it was open. He made a split second decision and suddenly let go of grip on Kaiba's wrists. Kaiba cried out as he stopped Yami's plummet, but without his support in the matter, Kaiba was almost out of strength and could feel the grip his feet had slipping. "Kaiba, forget about me and get out that gate, this may be your only chance!"

"There is no way in hell I am letting go, Yami! Now get your skinny ass back into gear and haul yourself up!"

"Kaiba, you have to go now! You need to get out of this!" _If I die here then maybe he'll be safe…_

"Yami, listen to me. I am not letting go. Not now, not ever." He cried out as he felt his feet slipping further: which is when inspiration hit him. "Well I am not letting go, so looks like we are going down together."

"What? Kaiba will you just let me go you fucking prick!" It hurt Yami so much to shout it and hurt even more when it didn't have the desired effect.

"Too late now." As the lift started up again, Kaiba's feet finally gave way. He felt himself falling and came to a sharp halt when his arms were held in place by Yami's and to his great relief, Yami had resumed his grip.

"Kaiba, you idiot! That was your chance to get out of here alive!" Yami cursed himself the second the words came out. His emotions were getting the better of him. He calmed down when he heard Kaiba's answer and it was not quite what he expected.

"Yami, I am as good as dead if I am taking on this tower alone. I can barely do anything right now. Let's continue this argument at a time we can actually afford it!"

Yami snapped back into reality right then. He realised just how much time he had wasted with their petty argument. They were heading up to the fifth floor and were almost there. Yami gripped tighter onto Kaiba's wrists and the other did the same to his. Yami swung his legs fiercely and wrenched them up and grabbed the edge of another stone. He twisted around and managed to find himself back onto solid ground: or at least he thought that it was solid.

"Yami, shift!" The shout was all the warning Yami needed and as the lift stopped Yami rolled away around the block that he and Kaiba's arms were resting on, only to see the block he had previously been resting against having fallen away. Yami panted heavily before beginning to heave Kaiba back up. With only his own weight to worry about Kaiba managed to at least contribute somewhat and pulled himself up as best he could. Kaiba hooked his leg up onto the stones and hauled his body up to join Yami. Yami pulled him up and the two tumbled back with Yami pinned beneath Kaiba and the latter holding himself up above his partner. Their faces were inches apart with their gazes locked. Kaiba's sapphires were held in the sights of Yami's rubies and time seemed to freeze for the pair who were lost in the other's gaze. Yami's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. All he had to do was move up a few inches and lock his lips with Kaiba's once again…

And that was when he saw it coming.

* * *

Yugi and Tea stared out the newly formed gap in wall into what almost looked like the background of a child's painting. Bright colours flashed about the stormy scenery in an unreal fashion. Lightning crashed against random spots of the tower and left its mark in the form of scorches. Yugi looked up and saw a rather odd sight. Many of the blocks which made up the outside of the tower were of varying lengths and were protruding from the smooth outline.

"Tea…we have to climb up the outside of the tower," he said quietly so not to panic her.

"Forget that Yugi! First, there are all those lightning flashes! I am not going out there when I can see that it is hitting the sides of the tower! Second, have you seen what will happen if we fall?"

Yugi peered out and looked down to…nothing. The tower seemed to be suspended above nothingness. Below the tower was the same background as the rest of the tower: a dimensionless mess. "Tea, we know what will happen if we don't do this. There is no other way out of here."

"You don't know that Yugi! There must be another way."

Yugi snapped at her whining and slapped her. "God dammit Tea, focus! If we don't at least try we will die! What would the others think if they heard you just giving up here if you always berated them for giving up?"

Yugi's words brought Tea back from her desperate state. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm just afraid…"

Yugi sighed. "So am I, Tea. But we have to do this. Joey, Tristan, Yami and Kaiba will be waiting for us at the top and we don't want to let them down."

Tea nodded to her smaller friend and followed him as he looked out and found a footing on the edge of the tower. He hauled himself up and Tea followed his every move. Yugi looked for an opening of some form and was struggling to discern anything which looked even similar to that. There were many crevices that the pair could take cover in, but no other area which would allow them to re-enter the tower itself. Yugi sighed in exhaustion: the climb slowly draining his strength. Plus, Tea and he had taken no rest since their initial awakening. Yugi manoeuvred himself to signal to tea that he was headed for a crevice to rest. Tea nodded and followed his lead, but once they set their new course, a bolt of lightning crashed between the pair. Tea screamed in fear while Yugi threw himself to another point on the wall, the place he had just been standing about to crumble. Yugi caught the edge of a crevice and clung on as a wind current blasted past them. Tea was secure in her position but Yugi was holding on for dear life. Once the winds passed tea breathed a sigh of relief, and then panicked again when she saw the danger Yugi was in.

"Yugi!" She threw herself sideways so that she was directly beneath him and then clambered up quickly. Tea pushed one of his feet as hard as she could and it was just enough to allow him to heave himself up. Once he was safe, Tea hauled her tired body up to join him. "Yugi…"

"Yes, Tea?" Yugi was already beginning to drift off into a deep slumber.

"Hope you don't mind if I…just…" Before she could even finish her sentence she had fallen asleep, fatigue having finally taken a hold.

"I think I might…just…join you…" And with that, Yugi joined Tea in a long overdue slumber.

* * *

Joey stared up into the eyes of a ferocious spider. It was about 8 feet long and about 5 feet high. Joey was frozen in fear. Having arachnophobia was bad enough but to be facing with a man-eating spider…well, let's just say that if he didn't have one of his best friends helpless on his back and being who knows how high off the ground, then Joey would be running away screaming like a girl and not even caring if Kaiba was watching.

Its eyes were following Joey's every little move but it wouldn't have mattered. Joey could do nothing to stop this creature. It flashed its fangs at Joey, sending even greater chills down his spine. Joey switched his arms slowly so that his right arm now took all of the weight and he let his left arm rest. Duel disks were actually pretty heavy so he was quite happy to let it hang like a dead weight. The spider crept down the wall and closed the gap between itself and the boys to only a few feet. Joey breathed in sharply and snapped his eyes shut awaiting his fate.

It was only then that the spider fully noticed that Joey had a companion and realised where the true danger lay. It launched forward only to collide with a monster and be obliterated. Joey opened his eyes slowly and was met with the sight of his most loyal monster, the Flame Swordsman. Joey was stunned and looked down at his duel disk and sure enough, the card was there. _I didn't put that there._ Joey craned his head around and found a very familiar grin. "Tristan! Am I glad to see you okay, man!"

"I wouldn't quite say I'm okay Joey… I'm living at least," Tristan smiled back.

"Well you are smilin'!"

"That's me smiling in pain, Joey. Well it is either that or screaming like a girl and I don't fancy soundin' like you."

"Shut it you!" Joey winced at his reaction, remembering that was what got the two of them into the mess that they were in. "Sorry, man, didn't mean to get so wound up."

"Doesn't matter. Just get to that goddamn ledge so we can get off this ladder."

"What ledge?" Joey turned back up and saw an exit, plain as day. "That son-of-a-bitch musta bin guarding it!"

"Yeah, he must have…." Tristan dozed off again as Joey hauled them off the ladder and back onto solid ground. He panted in relief and went to untie Tristan's wrists, not having twigged that he had to have freed one to have summoned his favourite creature. He then chuckled to himself as he freed Tristan's other wrist from the lock it was in around Joey's neck before promptly falling asleep again, exhausted after their climb.

* * *

"Kaiba!" Yami called out a warning before rolling himself and Kaiba out of the path of the falling object heading straight towards them. They spun away but had to stop themselves falling into one of the now many holes. Yami was now on top of Kaiba and pushed himself up before helping the other to his feet. Another projectile plummeted towards the pair who were forced to separate and took station on stable pieces of floor. Once they passed through the sixth and seventh floor, only 12 slabs remained on the whole lift. Kaiba was pinned next to one of the walls while Yami was in the centre. Both men were struggling to find stable blocks and with the gaps becoming wider, they realised that there was a real danger of one of them becoming stranded. Yami was forced to leap to another edge as his stone fell and Kaiba threw himself into the last remaining slab in the centre. He was now in a position to reach the exit but Yami was now cornered. As the tenth level approached more projectiles fell and narrowly missed both men. Yami's block was shaking, signalling that it was about to fall.

"Yami!" Kaiba stretched out his hand to Yami, who leapt into midair and was pulled to safety by Kaiba. Yami almost lost his balance but was pulled tightly into Kaiba's chest with the latter's arm wrapped around Yami's shoulder protectively. Yami could feel a blush coming on. _Why now of all times? _The tenth level passed by and the eleventh was approaching. Their block stayed firm much to their relief, but when they saw yet another portcullis guarding the exit their heart rates soared. With only one level to go, they had one final chance at escaping.

As it came into their sights, they could feel the movement beneath their feet. As the light was becoming brighter they could see that there was no obstruction, they could escape. The opening was getting closer, but the vibrations were getting much more violent. The pair held onto each other tightly, waiting for the moment to leap. Kaiba watched Yami's every movement, waiting to see when his partner took the dreaded leap. Yami grabbed Kaiba's arm tightly, signalling the moment to leap. As soon as the pair threw themselves toward the exit the stone fell away. Yami held on tightly to the ledge while Kaiba was heaving himself up after managing to land on his stomach. Yami grabbed his partner's hand and joined him on the ledge.

Kaiba wandered forward a bit before collapsing against the wall and slumping to the ground. Yami joined him in an instant with concern in his eyes, but that was all washed away instantly when his partner burst out in laughter. Yami was confused. It wasn't a laugh out of fear or pain: it was out of…enjoyment?

"You know, strangely enough, that whole situation had a strange thrill to it," Kaiba chuckled.

Yami sighed and sat next to his partner. "I would not agree with you on that. You would have made life much easier for yourself if you had just let me go."

Kaiba growled lowly which almost made Yami jump. Almost. "You choose now to resume our argument? Honestly Yami, one thing I hoped had improved was your sense of timing."

"Kaiba, if you had let me go, you could have escaped much earlier and not put yourself in greater danger."

"And then I would be dead sometime around now. Yami, I meant what I said in there. I can't get through this alone. Not in that state I am in currently."

"Kaiba…"

"Yami, we escaped and we got out unscathed. What does it matter now?"

"Because you risked yourself for me! That is not something I appreciate!" Yami hoped that this fight would keep Kaiba from risking himself again. _Next time saving me might cost him his life…_

"Yami you cannot order me around. I choose what I do and no-one else."

"Kaiba this isn't a joke!" Yami stood up, his hand shaking with all the emotion. It looked like anger on the outside but Yami knew it was more than that. It was anger, fear, desperation and, most of all though Kaiba would not know it, love.

"Who said I was joking, Yami. I mean it. Do not try and order me around."

"Then don't stick yourself in dangerous situations unnecessarily!"

Kaiba propped himself up on the wall and shoved off of it. He stood over Yami threateningly his face tinged with anger, and curiosity. "What do you care, Yami? Not so long ago you wouldn't have cared to see me dead."

Yami's face changed to shock rather unexpectedly which piqued Kaiba's interest further. "That is not true, Kaiba…" Kaiba stared at him wide-eyed, amazed at the hurt in Yami's voice. "I have never felt that way. You may have about me but I have never felt that way about you."

"So you just hate me instead?"

"Fuck no, Seto! Stop these mind games, I am begging you!" Yami's emotions had reached breaking point and he knew it. The tears were ready to come but he had to hold them back. He couldn't let Kaiba break him so easily.

Kaiba placed one of his hands against the wall and steadied himself with it. "Tell me then, what do you really think about me?"

Yami quickly shot up to meet Kaiba's gaze and saw the steely sapphires meeting his almost bloodshot rubies. He made to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Here he was, given the opportunity to express his true feelings and he couldn't go through with it. "Seto, I…"

His two word answer was all Kaiba needed to hear. He placed one finger on Yami's trembling lips before he bent down and captured them with his own. Yami's heart threatened to burst out of his chest but before anything else could happen, Kaiba was torn away from him by what appeared to be vines snaking out of the wall. Kaiba struggled fiercely but the vines snaked around his limbs, bruised chest and finally around his neck. The sharp ends threatened to pierce the tender flesh and held him there helpless.

Yami stared on terrified for his partner. Before he could attempt a rescue his arms were too ensnared and a chilling voice whispered in his ear.

_It is your choice. What price will be paid?_

So what do you think? Please Read and Review! Chapter 5 will not be far behind!


	6. Chapter 5: Otherwordly Terrors

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters

To start things off, I would like to give out special thank yous to those who reviewed the last chapter.

**Darksinseaia: Thank you for all of the adds! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**angelofcandy: That means so much to me! I am really enjoying writing this story and I am hoping that it will continue to live up to expectations!**

**Blue September: You don't have to wait any longer! I really appreciate your continued reviews, they have been really helpful.**

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and following it! Please review so that I am not failing your high standards!

Okay, maybe I should now shut up and get on with the important bit!

* * *

Previously: Joey and Tristan made it up to the next level thanks to Tristan's timely awakening and quick thinking, while Yugi and Tea were facing with scaling the outer walls of the tower to advance. Yami and Kaiba narrowly avoided dropping to their deaths but were then ensnared by vines just when they thought they were safe.

**Chapter 5: Otherworldly Terrors**

_~ It is your choice. What price will be paid? ~_

Yami's eyes widened at the voice and the menacing tone behind it. His body froze momentarily as he took the words in. _Price…?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soul-wrenching cry from Kaiba. Yami looked over to his partner and struggled against his bonds more furiously. Kaiba's legs and arms were pinned against the walls and his head was being held in place by the vine which snaked around his throat. His chest was the reason for his pain as the tentacle was clenching around it and putting strain on not only the bruised flesh, but his already fragile ribs. Yami was left helpless to watch as it continued to constrict and his heart lurched at the horrible cracking sound which echoed throughout the area, along with a deafening scream from Kaiba.

"Stop! Let him go!" cried out Yami desperately. He wrenched at the bonds hoping to free himself but found their grip tightening: pulling him closer to the wall. His eyes searched for Kaiba's but the sapphires were concealed behind their scrunched lids. Yami could swear that he saw a tear escape them but before he could act on it Kaiba again screamed in pain: this time from the vine which had punctured his left arm. "Seto, no! Release him!"

A wretched female cackle could be heard in the whole corridor. "And why should I let my treasure go free?" the voice replied icily. Yami's blood ran cold at the sound of it. "He is such a pretty thing, not unlike you. Why should I let him go?" The tentacles began to tighten around Kaiba's neck and restricted his breathing. He tried to splutter out some words but all that came out was a hoarse cry.

Yami panicked at the sound. "Please! He's already hurt enough! Just let him go!"

Another cackle reverberated off the walls, this time much longer. Yami stared at Kaiba and saw him fading. He had stopped struggling against the vines and he was barely moving. "What will you offer in exchange?"

"Me! Take me! Just let him go! I am begging you!" Yami did not care about the tears which were streaking down his cheeks.

"Hmm…an interesting offer. Tell me, would you swap places for him?"

"Yes."

"Would you go through torture for him?"

"Yes!"

"Would you…die, for him?"

"YES! I would give my life up in a second for him!"

"And why would you do that?" Yami stared up and hesitated. He tried to say something but his voice caught in his throat. His eyes darted back to Kaiba whose head was beginning to droop forward. Yami turned away sharply; ready to finally admit the truth. "Tell me…"

"Because I love him!"

Yami screwed his eyes shut: trying desperately to stop the floods of tears from escaping. He couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried.

The voice seemed to be happy with the answer for just seconds after, the vine around Kaiba's neck released: he inhaled deeply before coughing violently. Yami eyes shot open and gazed upon Kaiba. His own breath came in short sharp bursts, almost like a broken laugh. Kaiba's eyes fluttered open slowly and his line of sight then met Yami's. The rubies were bloodshot and expressing relief while the sapphires were flooded with fear, pain and shock. It was clear that he had heard Yami's confession.

"Seto…are you alright?" _What kind of idiotic question is that you fool? Of course he isn't alright! He almost got strangled to death by mutant vines emerging from a wall?_

Kaiba coughed again before struggling to form an answer. "I'm fine, Yami." He panted heavily, still straining with every breath he took.

"That cracking sound from earlier wasn't your ribs re-breaking, was it?"

"Close but not quite. It was actually a different rib breaking. It isn't as painful a position as earlier. Looks like my luck has improved slightly."

Yami sighed in relief and readdressed the voice. "All right, you can have me."

"Yami! What are you doing?"

"I made a deal, Seto. I have to uphold it." Their eyes met for the faintest of moments at which for the first time Yami could see a new emotion in Kaiba's eyes. _He cares…he really does care…_

Their moment was broken however when the cackle resumed. "I never said that I agreed to your terms, did I now?" Both men searched for the source but could not find it.

Yami felt the restraints on his arms tightening to the point where he could barely feel them any longer. He winced at the pain and felt himself being yanked back into the wall. A scream escaped his mouth just as another cry could be heard from Kaiba. Yami stared back at him and was horrified with what he saw. Kaiba was being held flush against the wall and his restraints were constricting more, but that was the least of his problems. The wall behind him seemed to be rippling, almost as if it were made of water and before either could figure out what was happening, Kaiba was being sucked into it. "Seto! Seto fight it!"

"I am trying you know!" Kaiba used what remained of his strength and tried to break free but it was no good. His legs were enveloped with his chest and arms following. "It's no good! I can't break free!"

"Seto!" Yami summoned all of the shadow powers he could muster and burned away the vines which held him in place. He fell to the ground briefly before sprinting to Kaiba. "Seto!"

"Yami!" Kaiba caught a final glimpse of him before he was consumed by the wall.

Yami ran into the wall full force and beat against it mercilessly. He cried Kaiba's name repeatedly and continued to pound his hand off the stonework, staining it with his blood. Drops continued to fall to the ground: a mixture of blood, sweat and tears pooling there. After about two minutes of non-stop beating of the wall, Yami slowed down and finally crumpled to his knees. His tears flowed with such force that he was having trouble breathing. He wheezed, coughed and spluttered as he tried to regain some kind of composure. _I have to find him…_

"I see that you have become acquainted with my Wallflower, Yami." Yami craned his neck towards the silky voice and sent the iciest glare he could muster towards its owner. Before him stood the one responsible for his, Kaiba's, Yugi's, Joey's, Tea's and Tristan's situation: Lady Adina. Now that he was face-to-face with her, she was much more intimidating. Her height rivalled that of Kaiba's and her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue with hints of crimson through them. Her battle armour shone brightly against the torch light with some areas concealed by her waist length hair but in the light, it was impossible to see what its true colour was. Her appearance may have sent shivers down his spine, but Yami was beyond the point of being affected by it.

"Where is he, Adina?" Yami's emotions had consumed him and now were driving his almost every action. His self-control was wearing thin and he had no problems with taking everything out on her should the opportunity present itself.

"I don't know. My Wallflower has taken him and I cannot see into her thoughts."

"Your…what?"

"My Wallflower. She is my pet. My favourite out of my three actually. I am afraid she has a thing for…attractive young men. Especially those which offer her a resistance."

"Where has she taken Seto?" Yami's heart felt like it was being torn apart as a cry resounded through the halls. Yami would recognise that voice anywhere: it was Kaiba.

"It think that answers your question." Adina smiled slightly as she answered him, and that sent Yami over the edge.

His self-restraint finally snapped as he summoned his shadow magic to attack Adina. He prepared to send them forth but then felt himself being forced upon the wall by a much stronger force. His eyes darted down to find the shadows encircling his body and ready to launch a deadly strike should they be ordered to do so. His eyes shot up again to face Adina but he then froze. Adina's eyes were no longer the sapphire blue that they had been. Instead, they were replaced by eyes that sent chills down Yami's spine. A veil of black was topped with shades of red and purple: it looked as if her eyes had been consumed by the shadows themselves.

"Do not think that you can fight me in my dimension, Pharaoh. I have a greater mastery of the shadows that you do." Her eyes flickered back to their natural azures as she gave a wicked smile. "Try anything like that again, and your friends will suffer for it."

Horror flashed across Yami's features. "Leave them out of this, Adina!"

"And why should I? This is my tower and I dictate what happens here. So unless you wish them to bear even greater pain than they do already…" Yami's eyes turned icy at this point, "then I suggest that you focus your efforts on finding your companion. I doubt that he will last long against my pet."

Adina smirked and then walked away. The shadows which were restraining Yami vanished and he dropped to the floor. He took a couple of seconds to clear his head before a thought struck him. "Wait!"

Adina slowed her walk gradually before stopping right in front of a wall but refused to face Yami. She brushed her hand over the stonework lightly which caused it to ripple, not too dissimilar from before. "Yes?"

"You said that your Wallflower was your favourite out of your three pets?"

Adina smirked devilishly and finally turned to face Yami. "Indeed. As you have no doubt surmised one of my pets guards the end of each of my paths. You have the pleasure of meeting my favourite and I think you have ended up the best." She turned away again and prepared to step through the wall but left Yami with her parting words. "Let's just say that she is possessive rather than deadly." Yami had no time to accept the statement before Adina had disappeared and left him alone.

Yami sat in shock for what seemed like an eternity. The whole situation was now beyond all comprehension. His morale, composure and emotions were shattered, leaving Yami empty. Well, empty save for the one thing he had left: his heart. It beat furiously in his chest, giving him hope. He knew that Kaiba was still alive, he could feel it, but he was not going to last long. Who knew what Adina's pet would do to him.

Yami stood hurriedly and sprinted off. He didn't have to look far before he heard the sickening cackle of the Wallflower. He sped towards the sound determined to break Kaiba free from the creature's grasp but nothing could prepare him for what lay ahead.

* * *

Tristan found his blessed sleep being disturbed by a rather loud and rather unpleasant sound. He craned his neck to face it and was greeted with Joey, who was snoring and drooling slightly. Tristan sniggered lightly before coming up with an ingenious plan. He may have been crippled and they may have been fighting for their lives, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get one over on his best friend.

Tristan looked up and saw a small spider weaving its web in a small alcove. Tristan stretched up and gently removed it. He placed the spider at the edge of Joey's mouth and waited patiently. His patience was rewarded about ten minutes later when Joey shut his mouth and trapped the poor thing inside. Tristan struggled to suppress his laughter as Joey's eyes began twitching, registering the presence of something else in his mouth. Only half-awake, Joey lazily opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out to see what the thing was, and shrieked. He bolted from his position on the floor and ran several metres away, catching his breath and rubbing his tongue on his shirt in a vain attempt to rid himself of the taste of spider. He stopped his antics to glare at his friend but softened when he saw his face.

Tristan looked happy and not in pain for the first time in what felt like days. His face was not contorted in pain and his eyes were not so dim that they threatened to cease moving forever: instead his face was screwed up in laughter and his eyes were gleaming with enjoyment. True it was at Joey's expense but Joey felt that his friend deserved the little joke after risking his life to save Joey earlier. Joey joined in his laughter soon after which drove Tristan to laugh harder. He eventually stopped but he came out of his euphoria with a sharp reminder of his current situation when his right leg seized up suddenly. He cried in pain at which Joey was instantly at his side. "What's wrong, T?"

"Joe, it's my good leg, man. It's seized up!"

Joey stared at it intently. You could see all the muscles in Tristan's leg in spasm, most likely from the unusual way he had been walking on it. "Oh god…just what we need!"

"Yeah…" The spasms soon stopped, but Tristan's eyes widened right afterward. "Joey, I can't feel my leg anymore…whoa!" The ground shook violently beneath the pair sending Joey tumbling onto his backside while Tristan was thrown backwards: towards the ledge they had not long ago climbed over. Tristan tried to stop himself but with only his arms working he could not do a lot. "Joey!" he called in desperation as he felt his legs being claimed by gravity over the edge.

"Tristan! Hang on!" Joey sprung to his feet and threw himself at his friend, grabbing his arm and stopping his plummet. Tristan swung his other arm up and Joey mirrored his action as the vibrations intensified. Joey lowered himself to the ground as much as he could so that neither he nor Tristan would be buffeted about and it worked: holding the pair in their positions until the tremors passed. Joey called out, worried, "T? You alright, man?"

"Yeah, Joe, I'm good. Help me outta here, will ya?"

That was all that Joey needed to hear as he hauled Tristan back up. Tristan managed to contribute somewhat now that he was used to the pains throughout his body. The seizure and eventual giving out of his right leg had been helpful in one respect: he no longer felt any pain there and his head was much clearer. He clung onto Joey as he brought the two of them upright again but quickly froze when he heard a raspy sound. It almost seemed like…breathing?

Tristan slowly turned back and looked down the abyss, and was horrified. "Joey, man, we've gotta shift it! NOW!"

Joey wrenched his neck around and peered down into the darkness, only to witness the glowing eyes of an unknown creature that was scaling the walls, and closing in on them fast. Joey needed no other incentive and hooked Tristan up on his back before running as fast as he could. He was counting his lucky stars that Tristan was fairly light for his build. Joey sped away while Tristan kept his eyes on the passage, waiting for their unwanted company to join them on that level. Joey darted around a corner just as Tristan caught sight of their predator: and it was moving quickly.

"Joey! We ain't gonna outrun this thing, buddy!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"Then what do you suggest, Tristan? Turn invisible?" Joey snapped back. He was already exhausted with the extra weight of Tristan.

Tristan's eyes wandered upwards: which is when it hit him. "Nope, I've got a better idea."

Joey followed Tristan's line of sight and saw what he was looking at: support beams lining the roof. "How are we meant to get up there? Fly?"

"Just shut up and give me a boost, Wheeler!"

Joey stopped arguing when he heard what sounded distinctly like a roar behind him. He swung Tristan around his shoulders before giving him a distinct shove up towards the beams. Tristan secured his arms firmly around the beam before nodding to Joey. The latter wasted no time and clambering up Tristan's body and taking station on the wood before hauling his partner up and helping him find a comfortable and secure position on the slanted beam.

The two stayed as low as possible as the creature rounded the corner and came into full view. Both of them gasped at what they saw. It almost appeared like a gryphon and at first appeared to have wings, but upon closer inspection it could be seen that it was actually more like scythes sticking out of its back. The additions were used to slice away at the air beneath the beast and it caused Joey to gulp. "Glad we didn't go with my turning invisible idea…"

"Joe, toss me the map for a sec."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Joey sighed and removed the device from his pocket before throwing it to Tristan. The brunette analysed the device carefully. "Joey, the exit is in the next corridor along, but there is no way to get to there. It appears to be completely sealed off from here."

"Perfect! You got any more ideas in that head of yours?"

Tristan stared at the creature down below and saw one of the scraps from his jacket on the ground. Its presence seemed to be aggravating the beast as it continued to slash the area around it and finally connected with it, sending the piece of clothing further down the corridor. Tristan's eyes widened when he saw the monster chase after it. "Joey, toss me your jacket!"

"What? Tris, man, you lost it?"

"Joey, I have an idea, trust me." Joey stared at Tristan for a little while before relenting and passing said garment over. Tristan then pulled off some of the bandages on his legs. _They'll just attract more attention and it's not as if I'll be needing them…_

Tristan waited until the beast was right under them and inhaled deeply: readying himself for what was to come. He pushed his legs off the beam and held on tight, waiting for the right moment. "T?" asked Joey nervously. His instincts were telling him that whatever Tristan had in mind would not end well.

Tristan smiled back at Joey with tears in his eyes which caused Joey's heart to drop and his breathing to quicken. _Tristan…what are you- _

"Joey, thanks for everything, man. And if this doesn't work, sorry for the bad idea."

With that, Tristan pushed off from the beam and rushed towards the beast.

* * *

Yugi stirred when he heard a scuttling sound on the outside of the tower. He opened his eyes and listened as hard as he could, but whatever it was, it was gone. Or so he thought.

Yugi leant over and nudged Tea gently. Tea was curled up on the stone, struggling for warmth. Her eyes fluttered open and met with Yugi's welcoming amethysts. They shared a smile before Tea sat up and stretched. "How long were we out for, Yugi?"

"I dunno, but I don't think it was that long," he replied dozily. Truth was, he needed more sleep but a feeling in his gut was telling him that he shouldn't.

Tea noticed that he was looking around warily. "Yugi…what is it?"

Yugi looked out to the disturbing background and glared outwards. "I don't know, Tea, but I can feel that something is wrong."

"What do you-" Tea silenced herself when she heard a scuttling sound: the one that stirred Yugi earlier. Yugi pulled Tea further in the recess and had to prevent her gasping when something passed in front of it. Darkness descended over the pair, sending their heart rates sky rocketing. Tea started shaking violently when the creature failed to move and continued to block out all light. Yugi himself was struggling to keep his emotions in check and had to consciously control his breathing. Tea cuddled into Yugi, which caused a massive blush to creep across his face.

The creature soon moved down the tower, after which, Yugi stretched out to gaze at it. His eyes widened and he dove back inside the alcove, much to the alarm of Tea. "Wh-what is it…Yugi?" she stammered out clearly reading the terror on Yugi's face.

"It…it looks like a giant crustacean but…instead of pincers it looks like it has giant spears…"

Tea instantly went pale. "How…big is it?"

"It's about the size of a bus…"

"OH GOD!"

"Tea shhhh!" Yugi clamped his hand around her mouth, praying that they would be left alone. They waited in silence as they heard the crustacean closing in on their position. Yugi pulled them both towards the wall as it came closer but just before it would have discovered them, it stopped. Both teens looked to each other and thought about moving, until a large spike pierced through the small space and was thrust into the back wall, narrowly missing them. Yugi tightened his grip around Tea's mouth to prevent her from screaming but was busy concentrating on keeping his own mouth shut. The spike retracted from the wall after several seconds and moved away, much to the relief of the shaking duo. Tea held back the tears threatening to escape as Yugi moved his hand away and watched the crustacean move back up the tower. "We need to get out of here." Yugi slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the map. He switched it on and retreated back to the alcove as he studied it. "Okay…"

"Anything, Yugi?"

"It looks like there is an opening up by the twelfth level. That would mean we have finished after this."

"Oh thank god…so we need to climb up to the top?"

"Yeah, and we are in between the tenth and eleventh right now, so we don't have far to go."

"No, we just need to avoid Spikey out there."

"Hmmm…" Yugi looked at his duel disk deep in thought.

"Yugi?"

"Tea, trust me on this one." Yugi drew two cards from his deck and summoned both of them. Dark Magician appeared at his side while Dark Magician Girl appeared at Tea's. Yugi handed the map to Tea and made sure that she had a firm grip of it. "Dark Magician Girl, I need you to protect Tea."

"Yugi…what are you doing?"

"Tea, climb up and find that exit. Go now!"

"But Yugi!"

"Dark Magician Girl, drag her up if you have to, just get her to safety!" Dark Magician Girl obeyed her master and pulled Tea away and out into the open. Tea got her first glimpse of the crustacean and froze. Yugi had not been exaggerating about its size. It covered much of the surface of the tower and fortunately was not looking in her direction. Tea shimmied along the side, map in hand and looked for the opening. She started to ascend but the block she was standing on fell away, leaving her dangling and giving her away. As the crustacean closed in on her Dark Magician Girl appeared in front and protected her.

"Hey! Big ass! Over here!"

The crustacean stopped and looked to its left, only to receive a blast from the Dark Magician's staff. It clamped onto the walls to stop its fall. Tea turned towards Yugi and saw him being held by the Dark Magician as they kept their distance from the tower. The crustacean thrust its spikes towards him and completely forgot about Tea.

~Tea, we must go~

Tea turned back to Dark Magician Girl and realised that she had spoken to her. Tea nodded and began climbing again; looking at the map to make sure that she was on track.

Once she reached where the exit was supposed to be, she panicked. There was nothing there but solid wall.

~Tea, let me try to destroy the wall~

Tea moved away and allowed Dark Magician Girl to do her thing. One blast was all it took for the wall to crumble and reveal the way back in.

"Yugi! I've cleared the opening! Come on!" she called before diving into the tower.

Yugi and the Dark Magician were having difficulty avoiding the attacks of the crustacean. As they moved one direction it thrust at them again causing them to veer off into another direction sharply and the cycle continued. "Dark Magician, we need to lure it away before we make a break for it!"

The Dark Magician nodded at Yugi's command and dove towards the base of the tower, their foe following. "Wait for it…" Yugi looked back and saw the crustacean closing fast, preparing to strike again. "NOW!"

Dark Magician shot at the creature, blinding it temporarily. As it struggled to find its bearings and its prey, Yugi and Dark Magician flew straight to the opening and dove inside. As they landed, Yugi blacked out, exhausted.

* * *

"Tristan! What the fuck are you doing?" Joey cried after his friend had leapt from their hiding spot. Tristan paid him no heed as he wrapped Joey's jacket round his arm and prepared to throw it around the beast's neck, careful to avoid the deadly weapons extending from its back. He swung the jacket just before he landed and caught it around the other side of the gryphon's neck and held on for what he knew would the ride of his life.

The gryphon did not take kindly to having a rider and proceeded to rampage down the corridor, ramming against walls and slashing its scythes wildly, desperate to catch its new addition. Tristan held on as tight as he could and actually counted his lucky stars when one of the scythes actually stabbed his leg and held it in place. He used all his strength to make sure he did not fall off: he had only one shot to get this right. _Come on…please…just go through that damn wall!_

Joey looked on totally dumbfounded as to why his Tristan would be doing what he was, until his eyes fell to the map. He picked it up and realised Tristan's plan. _Tristan you crazy son of a bitch! You could have at least told me what the hell you were planning to do!_

Tristan felt his strength starting to fail him. He slipped from his position on the gryphon's back and found himself on the creature's left hand side. He struggled to hang on but was then met with the sight he begged to see. _This is it…_

Joey took cover as the gryphon crashed through the wall and opened up the next corridor. The sound was deafening and it sent shivers down Joey's spine to know that Tristan will have gone through with it. He listened carefully for the beast and it seemed to have finally been subdued.

He leapt down from the beam and cautiously approached the wall. He peered round and saw that the gryphon had knocked itself unconscious. Joey sighed in relief, but something felt wrong. His heart twanged in pain and he instantly knew why. Joey desperately searched for Tristan but could not see him anywhere around the creature. "Tristan? Tristan! Where are you, man?" Joey looked up and saw the exit, but felt sick with what else he saw.

Tristan was lying there motionless, but what was worse still: Joey could not see him breathing.

* * *

Yami ran down the corridor, following Kaiba's cries of pain, each one driving Yami closer to despair. He willed his feet to carry him faster as he scanned every inch of the stonework, desperate to find Kaiba before he ran out of time. Yami had to brush away tears every so often and was fed up with them. _God dammit, of all times…I NEED A CLEAR HEAD TO FIND HIM! Why am I crying so much? I know it isn't just because of the pain and worry. No…I know why. His eyes…_

_He heard me say it. I wish I had just spat it out earlier rather than him find out like that… He looked shocked. Was it out of revulsion? No, it couldn't have been. He started to kiss me just before that…thing, showed up. Then was it…could it be that he feels the same way? Could he love me? Was he maybe so cold to me all these years because he was trying to fight it?_

_Argh…these questions can wait. I just have to find him!_

Yami slowed down and finally stopped when he came to a gap in the floor. It was roughly three metres in length and covered the full width of the corridor. Yami looked down and was stunned with what he saw: the pit ended when it dropped out of the bottom of the tower and into something that Yami recognised, but it seemed alien at the same time. _It looks like the Shadow Realm…but something is different. Is this Adina's influence yet again? How does she hold such power over the Shadows? She appears human but something about her is…unsettling._

Yami backed away and gazed upwards. A steel portcullis hung above him and its purpose seemed to be to seal off the corridor. A chain ran down the wall and was connected to a winch that was locked in place. After closer analysis, it was apparent that one touch would be all it took to drop the structure. _Might be handy for stopping something that might be chasing me…_

Another scream resounded through the corridor, but was this time much closer. Yami ran back down the corridor and kept scanning the scenery, searching for any hint as to where his partner was. Yami began slowing to a jog and stopped when he could see the point where he had faced off against Adina. He collapsed to his knees and banged his already damaged hands off the ground in frustration.

Kaiba had his eyes screwed shut and fought furiously against the vines which had him ensnared. His arms and legs were fixed in place but he still had some movement in his chest and head. Two vines were wrapped around his bruised chest and were putting pressure on his newly broken rib and were threatening to snap his weakened ones while one vine had snaked its way around his neck and clamped his mouth shut. The Wallflower had clearly been against his crying out in pain and had silenced him and thus stopped the only way of Yami finding him. Clear liquid lined his closed eyelids and was threatening to streak down his face but he was determined to hold them back: refusing to let the Wallflower win.

"Oh come on, your struggling is only delaying the inevitable," she hissed in his ear. "Who knows, maybe if you let go you might start enjoying what I am doing." One vine started rubbing against his bare chest as the restraints around his legs constricted. He whimpered as silently as he could, begging for it to be over. "Your resistance is as delicious as you are. I could do this forever…"

Kaiba dipped his head resignedly. His body felt like a ton of bricks. How could it not when you were being restrained against the roof? He opened his tear filled eyes for a split second and caught sight of familiar tri-coloured hair right below him. Kaiba stared below intently allowing the tears to clear away and letting him accept that it was Yami beneath him. His partner was pounding the ground relentlessly and appeared to be at the edge of despair. Kaiba's own heart ached at seeing Yami like that and he tried to call out to him but with the vine there, no sound came out. Kaiba pulled his head up as much as he could manage before sharply biting down. The Wallflower screeched in pain at having one of her limbs savaged by Kaiba and wrenched it away, giving him his chance. "Yami!"

Yami's head shot up at the Wallflower's screech. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, his hands stinging from the beatings they had taken. He spun around searching for any sign of Kaiba and felt his heart soar at the well-known deep voice calling his name.

Yami turned his gaze skyward and almost collapsed in relief. "Seto! Are you alright?" _What is it me and stupid questions right now?_

"I am fine for now, but I don't think I will be for long. Listen, this damn thing keeps shifting my position every couple of minutes. You'll have to look for where it will stick me next. Keep your eyes on the walls, Yami!"

"Enough! I won't let you steal my treasure! Not until you pay my price, Yami!" the Wallflower declared. Right afterward, she yanked Kaiba back through the wall. He screamed in agony before disappearing yet again.

"NO!" he shouted out. He stretched out to the roof subconsciously, his hands still trembling. _Keep your eyes on the walls…_

Yami quickly snapped back to reality and scanned the walls immediately around him for anything abnormal. When nothing jumped out, Yami continued down the corridor looking for any kind of sign.

Kaiba shut his eyes tight again, determined to block out not only the Wallflower, but also the strange new scenery.

"He won't find you on the outside of my tower now, will he?" she cackled at him as the vines started to caress his bare chest and skin again. With his mouth clamped even tighter than before he could do nothing but silently resist and cry tears of pain and revulsion. He thought about fighting but what good would it do him? Should she let go, he would fall into the strange scenery and he had no way of knowing whether he would encounter something far worse.

Yami kept scanning every block of stone he came across but was beginning to lose hope. That was until he saw something very odd. One wall was rippling, similar to how it had when Kaiba was being pulled through it earlier. Yami ran and faced it, only taking a couple of seconds to decide his actions. Without thinking things through properly, he forced his hands through the wall.

Kaiba was beginning to lose hope. He doubted whether Yami would understand his clue or if it was even helpful. His thoughts of conceding defeat were interrupted sharply, when something connected with his back hard. He winced from the pain but realised that texture was not of that of a vine. _Please let that be you, Yami…_

Yami felt his fists connecting with human flesh. He silently cursed for causing Kaiba more pain before flattening his palms and allowing them to move around his back and move forward.

Kaiba felt the fists retract and were replaced with soft palms which brought great comfort to him. He pushed back against the warm flesh and was rewarded with shivers down his spine. The palms began to move forward around his sides and eventually met with his bare chest. Kaiba gasped in pleasure when the heat of Yami's hands started to caress his bare chest, bringing much desired heat and comfort. The hands separated with one moving to his right shoulder and the other resting on his left hip. Kaiba almost felt himself being pulled back through the wall but then felt Yami's warm body against his back.

Yami had managed to pull himself through the wall, but shut his eyes on passing through the other side. His feet were resting on a solid stone block while most of his body had completely passed through. Yami did not even consider the possibility that the wall could become solid again at any second and leave him trapped within it. All he cared about was freeing Kaiba.

Yami held himself flush against Kaiba's back, sending chills of pleasure down the spines of both men. Yami pressed his forehead against Kaiba's right shoulder and he exhaled in relief against it. Kaiba tipped his head back so that it was resting on Yami's shoulder. Yami opened his eyes and could see the tears that lines Kaiba's own. Yami leant over and pressed their cheeks together, hoping to provide some source of comfort. Kaiba replied by mirroring the move. Yami could feel his partner relaxing slowly, finding his touches a much needed consolation. He switched cheeks so that his mouth hovered over Kaiba's ear. "Seto…I'm sorry for not protecting you better. I may be able to get you out. Please, trust me."

Kaiba pressed harder against Yami's cheek, hoping to convey his message. _I do trust you…_

Yami took the sign and moved one hand to Seto's chest while the other moved to his legs. Both hands firmly gripped a vine. Yami braced himself for he knew the worst was yet to come. His breath became short as tears threatened to break free in knowing what he was about to do. He inhaled deeply before addressing Kaiba yet again.

"Seto…please forgive me."

Yami summoned the shadows to burn away the vines but the shadows were also hurting Kaiba. He screamed as hard as he could and despite his mouth being sealed shut, Yami could still feel and hear the cry of pain throughout his body. Yami gripped even tighter and intensified the attack. It only took another two seconds before he got the desired reaction, but those seconds were the most agonizing of his life. The Wallflower screeched in agony before retracting all of her limbs to stop the burning sensation and disappeared back into the wall. Yami summoned all of his strength and hauled both himself and Kaiba back through the wall and collided hard with the stone floor of the tower.

Yami and Kaiba both panted heavily on the ground. Yami turned to his partner and pulled him across the floor, helping Kaiba sit up against the wall. Kaiba's eyes were still shut while Yami scanned his body to see the damage he had caused. Light burns lined Kaiba's arms and legs, but apart from that, he seemed clear of any further injuries. Just those small injuries, however, wracked Yami with guilt and he broke down in front of Kaiba. Kaiba opened his eyes to see his partner on his hand and knees in front of him with tears flowing freely. "Yami…"

"I'm so sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to cause you more pain…I just couldn't see any other way…" Yami managed to stammer out. His whole body was shaking with emotion and was causing Kaiba's heart to ache.

"Yami, look at me." Yami shook his head sharply and turned away. Kaiba sighed deeply before trying again. "Yami, please…"

That time, Yami did turn back to Kaiba. His rubies met Kaiba's sapphires. Both sets of eyes were lined with tears much to the shock of Yami. His heart warmed when he then saw Kaiba form a smile. It was the first time he had seen Kaiba's genuine smile and it was melting him. Kaiba stretched out his hand and cupped Yami's cheek. He began to stroke it gently which led to Yami shutting his eyes and leaning into the soothing touch. Yami's eyes then returned to meeting Kaiba's gaze. The two men sat there for what felt like an eternity just gazing into each other's eyes before Yami felt himself being pulled closer to Kaiba. The brunette closed his eyes and eliminated the gap between Yami and himself before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Yami melted at the touch and moved closer to Kaiba. He cupped the back of the brunette's head and pressed their chests together as he sat next to him. Kaiba's arms moved around Yami's shoulders and held him close. The two broke apart slowly and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Yami kissed Kaiba again, this time with much more passion. Kaiba responded to the kiss and opened his mouth to Yami as the two started a battle for dominance. Yami's hands moved from Kaiba's neck to his chest and began to caress the taut muscles. Kaiba's hands too moved and gripped Yami's arms tightly. The two finally broke apart for air and stared at each other once again. This time however, they stayed there much longer: captured in the moment.

Their serenity was shattered when an angry cry resounded through the corridor. Both turned to the source of the cry and saw the Wallflower. Her vines were no longer floating around the area, but were instead thrashing and causing serious harm to anything nearby. Kaiba's arm pulled Yami into a protective embrace while Yami held tightly on to Kaiba, hoping that she would not see them but fortune was not favouring them.

Her sights were set on Yami and Kaiba. This time, she meant business.

* * *

So…enjoy that? This chapter took several attempts. Please Read and Review! Chapter 6 is coming up and is hopefully going to be the best yet!


	7. Chapter 6: Fulfilment

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters.

Okay, so I didn't get many reviews (in other words, one) for the last chapter but I am hoping that will change given that this story will soon be coming to a close.

This has been the hardest chapter yet and is the biggest events wise. No Yugi/Tea here and just a brief mention of Joey/Tristan. This chapter is almost entirely for Yami/Kaiba so enjoy prideshippers!

On with the story!

* * *

Previously: Yugi and Tea evaded their creature with relative ease and made it to the top of the tower. Tristan used their monster to their advantage and found the way to the top of the tower but Joey is left unsure whether his friend survived his heroics. Yami managed to free Kaiba from the clutches of the Wallflower temporarily but she has returned and has her sights set on them.

**Chapter 6: Fulfilment**

Chills shot down the spines of both Yami and Kaiba as they saw the Wallflower in her prime. Vines thrashed against every surface they could reach and were all connected by what seemed to be a section of rock, but on closer inspection, it could be seen that it was actually a humanoid encased by stone. The pair stared at what looked like a sleeping girl whose legs were sealed in stone while her arms were crossed elegantly over her chest and silver hair was scattered over her form. _What is she? _Yami questioned silently.

Her eyes shot open suddenly which startled both men: entranced by the being before them. Light concealed her true eyes but they did not need to see them to know what she had her sights set on. Kaiba slowly began to stand and took Yami with him, the former's arm wrapped securely round Yami's shoulders. "Yami, get ready to run," Kaiba whispered subtly to his partner.

"Will you be able to? What about your injuries?" Yami questioned back. Kaiba appeared to be standing strong and proud as always but his eyes were betraying the truth of his situation: he was afraid and exhausted.

"It's not as if I am going to have much of a choice is it?" he hissed. Kaiba's eyes were never leaving the Wallflower. Yami's own were wandering around looking for some method of escape, which is when he remembered. _The gate…_

"Seto, I may know a way to get away from her, but it is a long run. Are you up to it?"

"Believe me, Yami, after being ensnared by that thing and having to endure its torture I do not want a repeat performance. How do we get out of here?"

"There is a portcullis further down the corridor and it guards a pit which separates this section of the level from the next. If we reach it, we may be able to get away."

"Next question, can we outrun her?"

"I don't know, she looks to be able to move fast."

The humanoid craned her neck to the side and continued to stare. A voice bounced off the walls which they identified as that of the Wallflower though the humanoid's mouth never moved. "I have had enough of your escapades. Either pay my price, Yami, or face my wrath."

"I offered you myself! What else can I offer?" Yami asked. He knew that the Wallflower was their final challenge so her price may be their last obstacle before completing the path.

"You can always give him back to me. I'd gladly take him."

Yami stepped in front of Kaiba defiantly despite the latter's attempts to keep him back. "Never! I'd never give him up!"

"Even for your friends?" Yami's eyes widened in fear. "Let him go and they will be given free passage to the top."

Yami was frozen. Thoughts were spinning in his head and Kaiba could see his problem. He then slyly retrieved the map and took a quick look at it where his suspicions were confirmed. "She is bluffing, Yami. Yugi and Tea are on this level while the mutt and Tristan are halfway between here and the previous level. She can't do anything now because they are both moving towards the same location. We are the only ones left." Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the humanoid. "We've called you up, now let us go."

"You are too clever for your own good…" The humanoid began to shake violently as vines retracted around her form. The vines contracted into a small ball and then expanded rapidly into a much larger figure. The vines vanished and were enveloped by a blinding light.

Yami tried to see what was happening but could not make out anything. "Seto…"

"I don't really want to see what she has in store. Let's get out of here!" Kaiba quickly rounded on his heels and sprinted off with Yami in tow. Yami went ahead to lead the way to the gate as Kaiba noticed that the light behind them had faded. He turned back briefly and realised just how much danger he and Yami were in. The Wallflower had transformed into a deadly tank which filled the corridor with the humanoid still present on the front of the tank. Kaiba concentrated back on escaping.

Yami spotted the pit coming up but also heard the tank giving chase at an alarming speed. "That's it! The mechanism is over there to operate the portcullis!"

Kaiba spotted the mechanism. "Thanks for that, Yami, not as if it is very well hidden is it?" Kaiba saw that Yami was slowing down but before Yami had fully stopped, Kaiba yanked on his arm painfully and threw him towards the pit. Yami launched from their side and grabbed on the opposite side. Kaiba looked on worriedly, wondering if he should have given him more warning about his move.

Yami hauled himself up and rounded on Kaiba angrily. "What was that for?"

"Well I'm not going to be able to pull myself up, am I?" Kaiba replied sharply. He then ran back to the mechanism. His chest felt like it was going to explode with all the pain from his ribs and was losing the feeling in his punctured arm. The gap was large and he realised that he would need a run-up to make it. He ran another few metres down the corridor and saw the tank speeding towards him. He sprinted as fast as his tired and hurting legs would carry him. He smacked open the latch on the mechanism and saw the portcullis freefalling towards the floor.

"Seto, come on!" Yami yelled in desperation. If Kaiba didn't hurry, he would be trapped on the opposite side.

Kaiba leapt early to make sure that he missed being pinned under the steel structure but because of that he was struggling to reach the other side. The two reached out to each other and clasped wrists. Kaiba collided with the edge of the pit hard and Yami struggled to hold him up. A deafening crash behind Kaiba startled him and almost lost his grip which sent jolts of fear through both of them. Yami looked up as he pulled his partner up and saw the tank had collided with the gate. A blood curdling scream bounced off the walls and sent chills down both men's spines.

Yami finally managed to get Kaiba to safety. Kaiba lay panting on ground, facing the roof while Yami sat up and watched the tank transform back into the Wallflower. She pounded against the gate and looked almost as if she would destroy it but soon gave up. Her humanoid figure seemed to stare at the pair but it was unclear where her gaze lay. The Wallflower then turned away and vanished from sight.

Yami exhaled deeply, relieved that they had escaped her clutches. Kaiba was still panting on the ground and was in visible pain. Yami sat over him and waited for Kaiba's eyes to meet his own. "What is it, Seto?"

"Just my body deciding I've abused it enough already. I can feel myself going numb." Kaiba suddenly burst out laughing which left Yami staring at him questioningly. "While that thing had me, she showed me one room on the floor below us. She described it is the trophy room." Kaiba turned to face Yami for the first time and had a small smile on his face. "It was filled with skeletons. I couldn't possibly have counted them: there must have been hundreds. I remember my employees talking about disappearances of duellists from around the world and how none of them have ever been found." Yami stretched out next Kaiba and against his current feelings kept about half a foot between them. "I did some research and found that over a thousand duellists of all skill levels have vanished over the past five years." Kaiba turned and faced Yami, their eyes meeting. "That was why I kept a track of where you went. I was worried that you would disappear too and if you did, then I would at least have some way of finding you from there. I couldn't have imagined anything like this would be the cause. Nor that this could be my end."

"Wh-What?" Yami stuttered. Kaiba was one that always refused to admit defeat so why was he thinking it was already over for him?

"Yami, my body is beaten beyond anything that I have ever experienced and I am exhausted. I feel that if I sleep I won't have the energy to wake again. I can tell there is something much more serious wrong. For all I know I'm not meant to get out of here."

Yami heart sank and the prophecy came back to play in his mind.

_~ You and your love were trapped in a tower… ~ She couldn't have known that it would come to this…_

_~ You were attacked, and he placed himself between you and a fatal strike… ~ She can't be right…_

_~ He is to meet his destiny: to die in your arms after ensuring your safety ~_

_NO! This can't happen! Not now, not after we have struggled so hard, not after we made it through all of those trials. It can't happen, now that I know we may have a future together…_

"Seto, why would you think like that? That is not like you! Since when do you concede defeat?"

"Call it instinct. It's been playing on my mind for a while now actually, but I didn't let it affect me until I saw just how many victims there have been of the tower. That Wallflower gave it a pretty good title actually. She called this the 'Tower of Demise'. You have no idea what it felt like having her voice inside you head, Yami. It was almost as if she was trying to control my every action and break who I am. That's when I really began to question what makes me the person I am."

"Well I can name a couple of things. Mokuba, Kaiba Corp., Duel Monsters…"

"I disagree with you on all three." Yami's face showed disbelief at which Kaiba shook his head amusedly. "That may have been the case a few months ago, but not now. Mokuba is growing up fast and soon he will be independent, Duel Monsters doesn't hold such an attraction as it once did and Kaiba Corp. is simply a chore nowadays. If anything, it makes me more cranky than usual." Yami laughed quietly at which Kaiba rounded on him, his face showing amusement and suspicion. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I never imagined that I would have a conversation like this with you."

Kaiba smiled and averted his gaze to the ceiling again. "True…but then again I never thought I would be stuck in a tower fighting for my life with you and the dweeb patrol and discover out of the blue that you love me…"

Yami felt shame building inside him and he too found a sudden interest in the ceiling. "Seto…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but…"

"And that's another thing, since when have you called me Seto?"

Yami felt tears forming in his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. "Do you have any objections to it?"

"No. In fact, I could get used to it pretty fast." Kaiba turned back to Yami who continued to stare upwards. He cupped Yami's chin and pulled so that the two were facing each other once again. Yami was amazed at the warmth that he could see in Kaiba's sapphires. They seemed to sparkle in the dim lights of the tower. "Actually, I could get used to a lot more things I have found out." Kaiba then closed the space between them and pulled Yami into blistering hot kiss.

Yami responded with such force that Kaiba had to pull back ever so slightly and allowed Yami to take control. Yami pressed their bodies together but was mindful of Kaiba's fragile state. Kaiba moved from Yami's mouth and began to caress his neck with kisses. Yami threw his head back violently as each of Kaiba's touches burned his skin. He had never felt so…alive. Kaiba turned his tired body towards Yami and pressed their chests together and ignored the shooting pain which almost had passing out. All he cared about at that moment was Yami.

Yami moved one of his hands through the torn shirt and around to Kaiba's back as the other rested upon his cheek. He began to drag his fingers teasingly along the sensitive skin which caused the brunette to moan in pleasure and stop his torture on Yami. Now it was the smaller male's turn.

Yami pushed the CEO so that he was flat on his back and moved his lips teasingly along the bruised chest. Kaiba tangled his hands in Yami's hair, desperate for some way to relieve the pressure building within him. Yami's tongue flicked across the flesh and caused Kaiba to jolt in pleasure but he quickly cried out in pain from the sudden movement. Yami, quick as a flash, brought their lips together again and silenced Kaiba with a tender kiss. The brunette relaxed into the kiss as Yami waited for the pain to pass. "I'm sorry…" Yami whispered breathlessly against Kaiba's lips.

"Don't stop." Yami went with Kaiba's wish and rubbed his hands along the muscled chest as he began to attack Kaiba's neck. The brunette grabbed Yami's shoulders and held onto them so tight that he threatened to break the skin. Yami sucked and teased the tender skin with his tongue as he drove Kaiba to the edge of madness.

Yami sensed that maybe Kaiba was not strong enough for much more and ceased his teasing. He crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Yami pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Kaiba's. Hazy sapphires met with seductive rubies and were locked together for what felt like years. The pair were locked in the other's eyes and embrace.

It was Kaiba who broke the trance when he stretched up and gently kissed Yami's forehead. The smaller male closed his eyes at the touch and allowed Kaiba to guide his head to the other's shoulder. Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's chest while the latter held Yami's head. Yami listened to the heartbeat beneath him and it brought comfort to him. The constant and strong thump lulled Yami into a peaceful and greatly needed slumber. Kaiba too felt tired but was forced awake by pain and a nagging in the back of his mind. He knew that he had to keep his wits about him for if he didn't it might cost them everything.

But as the pair lay there in each other's embrace, they failed to notice the rippling of a wall nearby, as well as the shadowy figure which emerged from it.

* * *

"Tristan!" Joey sprinted to his friend's side and felt sick. Blood was spattered across the floor in all directions but there was no great amount anywhere. Joey's eyes scanned Tristan's body and looked for the source of the blood. His legs were still in a bad shape but were no worse than they had previously been. His arms were contorted into horrific shapes: one was bent in three places while the other was flopped across his stomach and had two bones sticking out of his arm. His head was badly swollen on one side and had a massive gash down by his left ear. Joey could not see Tristan's chest moving and feared the worst. "Tris…"

Joey knelt at his friend's side and gingerly placed a hand on Tristan's chest. Joey had to hold back bile which threatened to escape his mouth. Many of Tristan's ribs were broken and much of his chest was sunken. Joey felt tears welling up in his eyes and had anger surging through his body but was quickly pulled out of it when he felt a weak, but distinct heartbeat under his hand. "Tristan?" he asked in shock. Joey placed his cheek at Tristan's mouth and felt hot breath against it. Joey sat up and laughed hysterically. He had never felt such a sense of relief in his life.

Joey turned his attention to the stairs and saw that there was only about 30 steps before they finished. _Last level…_He then returned to Tristan and hooked him up onto his back, taking his time to make sure that he did his friend no further harm. Joey slowly approached the steps and sized them up before taking them one at time, ever so slowly making his way to the top where he hoped his friends were waiting for them.

* * *

Yami slowly stirred from his short sleep feeling greatly refreshed. He snuggled against the warm surface beneath him and hugged tightly against it. _Wait…warm? _It was then that Yami remembered where, and more to the point, who he had been sleeping on.

Yami slowly lifted his head and saw Kaiba was looking back at him with a warm smile. Yami's heart melted at seeing it before returning the gesture with one of his own.

"Come on, we have wasted enough time," stated Kaiba quite suddenly. "The others will be waiting for us at the end."

Yami nodded and pushed away from the CEO, before helping him to his feet. The two continued down the corridor in silence for a couple of minutes before a click caught Yami's attention. Yami looked upwards and spotted a creature holding a gun above both the pair. Yami forced Kaiba into a nearby wall as the monster took a shot and vanished straight afterwards. Both men turned their gaze to where they had previously been standing and found a scorch mark on the ground.

Another click sounded right above them and Kaiba instinctively pulled Yami away to the other wall and avoided a second shot. Continuous clicks ricocheted through the corridor and the pair were forced to run down the corridor to evade their assailant or assailants. Red flashes shot past the men as well as landing behind them. Yami became separated from Kaiba who was forced to stay back due to his limited ability to run. Yami flattened himself against a wall and heard a click above. He threw himself further along the wall and had to move yet again into the centre of the corridor, his back to Kaiba. He looked upward and could not see their attacker. He sighed in relief at the peace but heard Kaiba colliding with a wall behind him. He turned to his partner who was trying to get back his breath; and then he saw Kaiba's eyes widen.

Yami heard the click too late and turned to face the attacker who was standing only 10 feet away and had a gun pointed straight at him. Yami made to move away but was rooted to the spot: he knew it wasn't out of fear so he could not understand why he could not move. He saw the start of a flash forming but then everything went dark.

Yami felt weightless for a split second and wandered whether the shot had instantly killed him before he felt a pair of lips come crashing onto his for a strong but gentle kiss. Shivers crept down Yami's spine but something was wrong. The kiss almost seemed…apologetic. Yami noticed the powerful arms wrapped around his waist which pulled into a protective embrace and leaned into the kiss more but as he did, his heart began breaking for some unknown reason. The two parted and Yami was in a trance like state for a couple of seconds before he realised a couple of things. One, he was no longer feeling tired. Two, he did not feel any pain from the shot hitting him.

Three, he was dreaming.

Yami snapped back to reality and saw a familiar pair of sapphire orbs staring at him: they were flickering in pain and shock. It was Kaiba's arms wrapped around him and he had felt Kaiba's kiss but Yami had not moved and had not felt the shot hit him. It was then that Yami realised what had happened. He quickly raised his hands to Kaiba's back and felt blood pooling onto his hand: Kaiba had taken the shot.

Yami's eyes widened in fear and he cupped Kaiba's face in his hands. "What have you done?" Yami's voice could not hold steady and was breaking apart as he spoke.

Kaiba could not hold himself up and fell to his knees. Yami helped him back onto his lap gently as Kaiba began coughing violently. Yami could feel the blood leaking from his back and snaking its way onto the floor. Kaiba's breaths were becoming shorter and much more laboured. Tears were streaking down Yami's cheeks and before he could say anything to his partner, a deafening but familiar cackle broke through the air. "Thank you for paying up Yami. I would have simply taken him and kept him alive, but I suppose his life is far better prize, for now, I will have him forever."

Yami's eyes shot up and he saw the Wallflower above him. The humanoid was only a few metres above him and had a large smile plastered on her face. Yami growled at her before she vanished with a squeal of triumph.

Yami's attention instantly turned back to his companion who was struggling for breath. Yami pressed their forehead's together. "Seto…why? Why did you-?"

"Well, you were frozen there and I wasn't going to let you go down so easily," spluttered Kaiba.

"I'm so sorry. I just wish I had…"

"Don't, Yami. It's not as if you knew that I was going to do that. I can surprise even myself with some of my decisions sometimes…" Yami turned away guiltily. The irony of the situation was that he _did _know it was coming but had stupidly dropped his guard, believing the danger had passed.

"Seto, I…I did know that you were in danger. I was told that this would happen. I found it out when I was in France. A fortune teller warned me in France and I…I was an idiot and thought I had stopped it."

"Well, you are the one who was always going on about destiny…guess this was mine…" Kaiba started to go limp which alarmed Yami.

"No, Seto, don't! Don't leave me please. I've only just got to know you. Don't die, you can't…" Yami kissed Kaiba's forehead and pressed their cheeks together.

"Yami…don't let this be for nothing…you better…get…out…of here. You hear…me?"

Yami nodded sharply and looked into Kaiba's sapphires briefly. The orbs may have lost their usual strength and shine, but they were at peace. Yami slowly leant down and stole a kiss from Kaiba's lips before he pulled back to hold his partner.

Kaiba's eyes slowly fluttered shut and he went limp in Yami's arms. "Seto?" Yami scanned his partner quickly. He checked for a pulse and when he couldn't find one, he pressed his ear into the bruised chest. Yami sat there for about twenty seconds but heard and felt nothing. It was over.

Seto Kaiba was dead.

Yami refused to accept it and shook his body, trying desperately to get a response. "Seto. Seto, come on. Seto, don't you die on me. You can't be dead!" Yami held Kaiba's head and yelled straight into his face. "Don't you leave me! Don't you dare! You can't! You CAN'T!" Yami slowly released him and his head fell back against Yami's lap.

Yami felt a scream building within him and contained it for as long as he could. He gathered up the lifeless body and cradled it before releasing all his pain, anger, guilt, fear and grief in one almighty scream. It was an almost primal sound which was deafening. Yami eventually stopped screaming and broke down into fits of uncontrollable tears. He held the body as close as he could and cried into it until he felt like he would pass out.

After what felt like an eternity Yami placed Kaiba's body on the ground and lay next to it. He cuddled into the muscled chest and stayed there, wishing to die with him. He whispered to his partner and love his final words before sliiping out of consciousness.

"Seto…forgive me. I love you…"

* * *

Maybe I should have stuck a tissue warning at the top but that would have spoilt things. Hope I did this chapter justice. Please Review!

Now excuse me while I have a good old cry.


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Trial

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters.

I'm back people! And am so glad to be, I've been suffering withdrawal symptoms from not being able to write. There is not much more to go to this story but I will be posting the first chapter of **Sky Line** early, especially for **Blue September**! I can't thank you enough for being so dedicated with your reviews! In the mean time, on with Chapter 7! And don't forget about the poll on my profile as to whether there will be a sequel!

* * *

Previously: Joey was overjoyed to find that Tristan was still alive, but Yami and Kaiba were struggling to avoid the Wallflower. The fortune teller's prophecy was fulfilled and Kaiba died in Yami's arms after taking a fatal shot meant for the former pharaoh.

**Chapter 7 - The Final Trial**

Yami's eyes drifted open, red and stinging from the incessant crying. He clutched into the strong chest beneath him and refused to let go. _Why? Why, why, why? Why couldn't I save him? Why did I think he was safe? Why did he have to die? He didn't deserve this. He had his whole life ahead of him, and we could have had a future: together. I never even truly told him that I loved him. Sure, I had said it but to wouldn't have meant anything to him since I hadn't said it to his face. _Yami buried his face deeper into the now cold skin of his partner and watched his tears collect in the small dips of the pale chest. He stole a glance up at Kaiba's face and instantly regretted it as fresh tears surfaced and gushed in greater volume than they had before. The dim lights were making his skin appear even paler than it had become and Yami was struggling to find any traces warmth left in his body.

Just one more piece of proof that Seto Kaiba was dead.

Yami simply shook his head and heaved his tired body across the floor so that their faces were level. He turned Kaiba's head so that they would have been staring at each other had the other still been living. Yami's heart ached and wished to see those stunning sapphires which had captured his heart only a couple of years ago. His rubies reflected how he now felt physically and emotionally: broken. The love of his life was gone: he had died saving Yami's existence. Or rather, supposedly saving it. Yami still may have a beating heart, he may have blood pumping though his body and he may still breathe: but he did not live. He could not feel the coldness of the tower floor he was spread upon nor the heat slipping away from the body he was latched onto. He felt nothing save for the emptiness and guilt which had consumed him.

Yami pulled Kaiba's body over so that it rested on its side before staring at him. Yami brushed his hand across the beautiful face and simply lay there, staring at his lost love. He slowly brought his lips towards Kaiba's and connected them in a gentle kiss. He cherished the feeling of them but soon realised that he was imagining their warmth and passion. That was now gone, forever. All that Yami had was the memories.

And that fact was breaking his heart.

Yami suddenly broke into another fit of tears and cradled Kaiba's face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't leave me…" he begged hoarsely: his throat hurting from all the crying. "Please…I need you…come back…"

Yami pulled back and stared at the CEO, almost as if he were expecting him to answer. He was hoping that Kaiba would answer and prove that this was all simply a bad dream but it was not to be. This was reality and Yami had to accept that. Accept that Seto Kaiba had died saving him and was always meant to.

What Yami now had to decide was what to in the aftermath of his death. Die with him or respect his final wish and escape the tower.

Yami's head began to clear and he heard a distinctive beeping nearby. He wondered how long it had been going and sat up, searching for the source. His eyes caught sight of the map. He reluctantly stretched out to it and saw something new: a blue dot on the screen, not too far from where he was. Yami stood up and followed the map to a nearby wall. He examined it carefully and saw what appeared to be a slot in the stonework. It was big enough for a hand but not much more. His mind contemplated its purpose until he thought back to the object in his hand. After little examination Yami stretched out and pushed the map into the slot.

The corridor began to shake violently and the vibrations threw Yami to the ground painfully. He yelped in pain before looking back to the body of Kaiba, still carefully positioned on its side. He stumbled over to it and gathered it in his arms and he braced himself on the ground, waiting for what was to come. He held it close and stared in wonder as the walls began to descend into the ground itself. After about a minute, the room had rearranged itself and Yami found himself in a large circular chamber. Two exits were visible opposite him and his sight was caught by the podium in the centre of the room. Upon the stone block were three torches, but none were lit. Moments later, however, one of the flames burst into life. Yami stared at the flames intently. _They must signify the end of the path; so the others aren't here yet. I should have checked where they were before I lost the map, dammit._

Yami turned back to the body cradled in his arms and felt tears rising once again, though not in such force. He held it tighter and rocked, waiting for the others.

He was going to keep his promise.

* * *

Yugi stirred slowly from his sleep and turned to face Tea. She was curled up on her side, still sleeping. Yugi turned towards the ground and pushed back to his feet, which is when he felt it: the tearing sensation in his heart. Emotions came flooding in from every fibre of his being and he could distinguish some of them: pain, anger, guilt and one other which sent Yugi into shock.

He could also feel grief. _Yami…what has happened to you?_

"Tea, wake up." Yugi shook his partner awake and she groaned grumpily. Clearly, she had been enjoying her sleep.

"Wha..? What is it, Yugi?" she replied only half awake.

Yugi's face darkened which is when Tea sat bolt upright. "Something has happened to Yami and Kaiba."

"How do you know?"

"Yami and I still have a form of psychic link. It mainly conveys emotions and Yami is in some serious distress. We have to find him."

Tea nodded and the two looked at the map of the area. Tea gasped. "Yugi, there is somebody only down the hall from us and the others are coming up to this level."

Yugi started to sprint off and called back to Tea. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

"Yugi! Wait for me!" Tea caught up to Yugi with not too much effort due to her longer legs. The duo slowed down as they approached a wall which ended the corridor. "This is odd…"

"Tea, look at this." Tea followed Yugi's line of sight and saw a slot in the wall. The map in her hand started beeping after a few seconds and Yugi understood its purpose. "Tea, put the map into the wall."

"Are you sure, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tea obeyed Yugi's instructions and pushed the map through the slot. The floor started to shake and the teens held onto each other as the wall in front of them descended, revealing a large circular chamber.

Yugi led the way inside with Tea close behind. The pair's attention was caught by a pedestal in the centre of the room which held three torches, with two now lit. "What do you think this is?" Tea asked of her partner.

"I'm not sure. Why are there three torches and only that here? Why are only two lit?"

Tea's eyes began to wander around the room and caught sight of two familiar forms. Her breathing hitched as she could see from their positions that something was very wrong. "Y-Yugi…"

Yugi looked to her and then followed her line of sight. His heart hit the floor and he sprinted towards the pair. "Yami! Kaiba!"

Yugi knelt down in front of Yami who was still cradling Kaiba's body. Yugi searched Yami's eyes for an answer but the rubies showed nothing but emptiness. Tea joined them and gasped when she saw Kaiba. She knelt down slowly and felt for a pulse against Kaiba's neck. Yugi's fears were confirmed when Tea's eyes welled up after about ten seconds. "He's…" she stuttered, "…he's dead."

Yugi exhaled sharply and turned his gaze to the floor._ How could…?_ Yugi's eyes then met Yami's for a moment where the younger tri-haired individual felt like throwing up. Yami looked broken. Throughout all of their adventures he had never seen anything like it. Then again, none of their number had ever died…they had been caught in life or death situations multiple times and had severe injuries sometimes but they had come through. This time…a life had actually been lost and it was the last person Yugi had expected. Kaiba was a fighter: he had survived a horrendous childhood, escaped several attempts on his life by assassins and been with them on every one of their journeys, helping even though he may not have always meant it. To think that this tower had killed him… "Yami?" asked Yugi shakily. Yami's eyes seemed to spring back into life at hearing Yugi address him. He shook his head slightly as if he had to check that Yugi and Tea were real. "Yami, what happened?"

Yami opened his mouth as if to speak but the words caught in his throat. Fresh tears lined his eyes as he began to recall those moments leading to Kaiba's sacrifice. "We…we were running from one of Lady Adina's creatures when were came under fire from strange beams. Kaiba and I were dodging them safely for a while but I wasn't paying enough attention to myself. He fell against a wall and I turned to see if he was okay when our attacker appeared only ten feet away from me. He saw it before I did. I faced it but couldn't move for some reason." Yami inhaled and exhaled sharply. Yugi and Tea could see how hard it was on him to recount the events which resulted in Kaiba's demise. "I can't even remember hearing the shot going off, nor him moving in front of me. All I can remember is his arms holding me protectively and the look of pain in his eyes after the beam had struck him in his back. He…he then collapsed to the ground and died just after."

Yugi and Tea looked on in shock. Yami started shouting, which startled the pair. "He died saving me! Why? Why would he do that? Why…did he have to die…" Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and allowed the former pharaoh to cry into him. Now it all made sense.

* * *

Joey stumbled slightly as he neared the top of the staircase. Carrying Tristan had not been so much of a problem, but keeping him in a position that would cause him no more damage was tricky. Joey was praising his lucky starts that his friend was still alive but was scared that life could slip away any moment. _I need to get Tristan out of here…_

Joey staggered on the top step and winced when he felt one of Tristan's protruding bones jab into his back. He strode forward and was dismayed when he found the corridor ended. "Oh you have got to be kidding me… Hang on a minute." Joey saw the slot in the wall and studied it closely.

He heard a distinctive beep from his pocket and twigged that it was the map. He used his left arm to keep Tristan stationary as he pulled the map out with his right hand. He analysed it and took note of the blue dot next to Tristan and he. After several seconds of deliberation he knew what he should do but the arm holding up Tristan's limp form was growing tired. He shoved the map into his mouth and positioned his right arm beneath Tristan once again before pushing the device into the opening.

The floor shook and Joey held as firm as he could. He watched the wall disappear and stepped into the newly opened room. Joey kept his head down which is why he did not see any of the others.

"Oh my god! Tristan!" Joey looked up at Tea's panicked cry and saw that she and Yugi were running towards him. "Joey, what happened?" Yami still sat cradling Kaiba's body but was now aware of everything around him. _Please no…I can't handle any more deaths…_

"He's alive, just," answered Joey. A collective sigh of relief could be heard from the group. "How are we all doin'?"

"Yugi and I are fine and Yami's over there," Tea answered solemnly.

"Good, so rich-boy didn't slow him down too much," stated Joey happily. He looked to his friends and saw that there was something very wrong. Both had winced at the mention of Kaiba. "What's up?"

"Kaiba…is dead, Joey," replied Yugi slowly. He still could not accept it.

All the colour quickly drained from Joey's face. "He's what?"

"You heard me, Joey. He died saving Yami's life."

Joey turned away from the pair and saw Yami's hunched form huddled over Kaiba's body. _No way…Rich-boy is actually dead?_ Joey's thought were broken by Tea and Yugi trying to bring down Tristan from Joey's back. Joey knelt down so that they could place Tristan down onto the stone floor. Tea gagged as she and Yugi saw the full extent of Tristan's injuries. It was a miracle he had survived until now. "I can sympathise with Yami…" started Joey. Yugi and Tea turned away from Tristan and towards Joey. "Tristan almost died saving my ass. Twice. If that is tearing me apart, god knows what it is doing to Yami seeing as Kaiba is actually dead."

The two younger teens nodded solemnly. They had no idea what either Joey or Yami were going through emotionally.

Everyone was startled by the third flame coming to life on the stone pedestal. The flames roared and came together before disappearing and then reappearing just in front of them. They dissipated leaving in their place a young woman clad in battle armour: Lady Adina.

"Welcome to the top of my tower. I must say, I am impressed that you have suffered only one casualty. Of course, one death was guaranteed on your route, Yami. It was just a case of which one of you died." Yami's face flared in anger at Adina's statement before she continued. "Add to that the fact that one of your number was savaged by a Salamandra and then thrust through a wall, it is a miracle he still breathes. Most of those who venture in my tower fall long before they even get close to the top."

Adina stepped closer to the group at which she saw Joey's hands ball into fists. "Now you have one final trial to complete. Pass, and you are free to go. Fail, and you will join your friend in death."

Yami lay Kaiba down on the ground gently as the others were occupied with Adina. She watched as Yami placed a gentle kiss on Kaiba's cold lips and joined the others. _Love is such a cruel emotion: a blessing and a curse. It can give you all the strength in the world but when it dies, you die with it unless you are strong enough. Is he one of the few in this world who can live when love dies?_

Tea sat with Tristan as Yami joined Yugi and Joey. Adina stood firm under the weight of Yami's burning glare which left Yugi and Joey staring in wonderment. "What do we have to do?" asked Yami icily. Yugi and Joey both stepped away slightly. Never had they heard Yami sounding so…vengeful.

Adina smiled at the group as she passed on the terms of her challenge. "The Final Trial can comprise of either one or two parts. The second part of the test is obligatory however the first is undertaken by your own choice. If you fail either part, you will all die. It is up to you if you face both halves."

"If we only choose the second part, will we be set free should we succeed?" asked Yugi.

"Yes."

"Well that's it settled!" exclaimed Joey happily. "We'll just have to do the second part!"

"Hang on, Joey." All eyes turned to Yami. "Adina…what exactly are we playing for in the first half of the trial if we are fighting for our freedom in the second?"

Adina smiled yet again. "A fair question Yami. It is simple: you will be playing for your friend's soul."

"What?"

"That is the prize: Seto Kaiba's soul."

Yami froze on the spot momentarily and had to fight back tears which were threatening to escape. "What will happen to him should he stay here?"

"His soul will remain a part of my tower forever. Never to be reborn or reincarnated."

Yami gasped as Yugi and Joey stared at him. Yami knew of the importance of reincarnation. He was a 5000 year old pharaoh who had been given a second chance at life, so, naturally, he would not wish being trapped in one lifetime for eternity on anyone.

"We will partake in both halves of the trial, Adina," he answered strongly, drawing a look of shock from Joey. Yugi, however, looked on happily.

"Yami, are you nuts, man?" Joey asked of the former pharaoh. "We are going to risk our lives for Kaiba of all people?"

"Joey, could you please put aside your petty distaste of him for a moment and look at the bigger picture. If we do not, we will be sentencing him to an eternity of pain and torture. No-one deserves that fate.

"Besides that, Joey, the only reason he is in this situation is because he died saving me. We must save him." _I know you may hate him Joey, but I love him…I just hope I don't have to reveal that to convince you…_

Joey sighed deeply. "All right Yami. If you are sure about this…"

Yami simply nodded before facing Adina. She looked at Yami, Yugi and Joey in turn before readdressing Yami. "So you decide to take both parts of the trial?"

"Yes."

Adina stepped back and smiled at the trio. "Very well." She raised her arms and a stone table appeared in front of the boys. The eyed it curiously. A holographic image of each of the group were visible of the table as were six gemstones, each of different colour. "Before you are a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, a diamond, an amethyst and a topaz. Each of these gemstones represents a character trait which the six of you have demonstrated throughout your journey to the top. Your challenge is to match all of these stones in three attempts or less."

All three stared at the six stones for a couple of minutes. "Okay…" Joey started shakily, "any ideas?"

"Well, maybe we should start out by figuring out what each of the gems represents," suggested Yugi.

"Two of them are obvious," continued Joey. Yugi turned to the blonde disbelievingly while Yami continued to stare at the stones. "A diamond must represent light while an amethyst would represent darkness. That would be you and Yami, Yugi."

Without another moment's hesitation Joey moved the diamond and amethyst beneath Yugi and Yami's holograms. "Now what…" Yami continued to remain silent as Yugi and Joey worked away.

"Well the sapphire must represent coldness which would fit Kaiba." Joey started to move the sapphire but Yugi was unsure.

"Joey…maybe we should ask Yami on that one…"

"Nah, we all know money-bags is as cold-hearted as they come. That has to right."

Yugi glanced to Yami who was still not contributing. Yami was trapped in his memories, scraping together the pieces of his shattered heart and trying to rebuild himself. Fragments of his time with Kaiba in the tower were spinning in his head and Yami was trying to understand their purpose.

_~ "How much pain are you in, Kaiba?" "I'll admit, I've felt better."~_

_~ "Kaiba! Are you alright?" "I don't have much further to go..." ~_

_~ "I don't trust it." "Well, it isn't as if we have much of a choice is it? You can hardly go doing a Spiderman impression in your current state." "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right." ~_

_~ "Kaiba, forget about me and get out that gate, this may be your only chance!" "There is no way in hell I am letting go, Yami! Now get your skinny ass back into gear and haul yourself up!" ~_

_~ "Yami, listen to me. I am not letting go. Not now, not ever." ~_

_~ "You know, strangely enough, that whole situation had a strange thrill to it." ~_

_~ "All right, you can have me." "Yami! What are you doing?" ~_

_~ "Yami, look at me. Yami, please…" ~_

_~ "What is it, Seto?" "Just my body deciding I've abused it enough already. I can feel myself going numb." ~_

_~ "That was why I kept a track of where you went. I was worried that you would disappear too and if you did, then I would at least have some way of finding you from there." ~_

All the thoughts were spinning around constantly, driving Yami further into confusion and despair at losing Kaiba. One moment however, was staying in his mind.

_~ Yami laughed quietly at which Kaiba rounded on him, his face showing amusement and suspicion. "What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just…I never imagined that I would have a conversation like this with you."_

_Kaiba smiled and averted his gaze to the ceiling again. "True…but then again I never thought I would be stuck in a tower fighting for my life with you and the dweeb patrol and discover out of the blue that you love me…"_

_Yami felt shame building inside him and he too found a sudden interest in the ceiling. "Seto…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but…"_

"_And that's another thing, since when have you called me Seto?"_

_Yami felt tears forming in his eyes and tried his best to hold them back. "Do you have any objections to it?"_

"_No. In fact, I could get used to it pretty fast." Kaiba turned back to Yami who continued to stare upwards. He cupped Yami's chin and pulled so that the two were facing each other once again. Yami was amazed at the warmth that he could see in Kaiba's sapphires. They seemed to sparkle in the dim lights of the tower. "Actually, I could get used to a lot more things I have found out." Kaiba then closed the space between them and pulled Yami into blistering hot kiss. ~_

Yami could feel his heart breaking as he remembered all the sensations which had shot through his body at that moment. Love, passion, desire…all of it was now gone forever. Those feelings were now dead along with his love.

His final words continued to echo through his mind, keeping him from insanity and total despair. The deep voice attempting to fool Yami into thinking Kaiba was still alive.

_~ "Yami…don't let this be for nothing…you better…get…out…of here. You hear…me?" ~_

_I will. I swear I will. No matter what it takes, I will live on for you, Seto._

Yugi's attention was caught by Joey continually shifting around the gemstones. Next thing Yugi knew, Joey had positioned all six gems and declared to Adina he was complete. Yugi breathed in sharply at Joey's idiocy of going on without him.

Adina stared at the orientation before informing them of the results. "Two correct, you have two attempts remaining."

"Damn, I was sure I had it…" Joey sighed in dismay.

"Joey, could you at least wait for input from other next time?" snapped Yugi angrily.

"Sorry Yuge, I was just trying to prove myself, ya know?"

"Well you have proved that you are a total pain!" Yugi berated. Joey turned away sheepishly.

Yugi growled at Joey's stupidity. His hastiness may have just cost them their chance to escape.

* * *

Has Joey screwed up? Is Yami beyond help? Am I going to shut up?

Yes, right now.

Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't resist.

Please Read and Review! Chapter 8 is coming


	9. Chapter 8: Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters.

Here we are folks, penultimate chapter. Don't forget about the poll on my profile on whether there should be a sequel! And PLEASE REVIEW.

TISSUE WARNING!

Previously: Everyone was reunited at the top of the tower where the others were informed of Kaiba's death. Joey, Yugi and Yami stepped forward to complete the first part of the Final Trial and were informed that they were trying to win back Kaiba's soul but Joey wasted the first attempt.

**Chapter 8: Judgement**

Yugi was incensed over Joey's stupidity. "Why the hell could you not just wait for us, Joey?" he growled at his blonde friend. Joey turned away for a moment before responding.

"Well it wasn't if Yami has been contributing much is it? And you were busy fussing over him." Joey knew they were terrible reasons and the truth was, it was him thinking on his feet on how to justify what he had just done. He had acted on impulse and gone ahead but he couldn't admit that to Yugi.

"Joey…" Joey cowered away at the sound of Yugi's voice. He had never heard Yugi hold so much venom or fury at **anyone.**

Yugi turned his attention back to the challenge and saw where Joey had positioned everything. He knew about what Joey had decided upon for himself, Yami and Kaiba but he was puzzled by Joey's other choices. He had moved the ruby beneath his own hologram, the emerald beneath Tristan and topaz beneath Tea. "What was your reasoning behind this Joey?" asked Yugi as steadily as he could, still struggling to keep his temper under control.

Yami finally snapped back to reality as Joey started relaying his logic. "Well, everyone keeps telling me how hot-headed I am so I thought maybe a ruby would represent my fiery nature? Tea is strong in her beliefs so I thought the topaz might symbolize the strength like earth, which just left Tristan with the emerald."

"Did you come up with a reason for Tristan having that stone?" inquired Yami. Joey and Yugi were both surprised at his contribution.

"Nice to have you back, pal."

"I have a promise to fulfil, Joey. Now, what was your reason for Tristan's stone?"

Joey was puzzled by what promise Yami might have to keep but decided not to follow that thought into speech. "I didn't have a reason other than it was the only option left."

"Well that should have been your clue that something was awry. Adina said that each gemstone represents a character trait we have displayed in the tower, so if you could not find something to match the emerald than you were wrong." Yami stepped up to the table and stared at the stones intently.

"I believe that Yugi and I are correct," he resumed. "It is the other four that we must sort out. Firstly, I believe that the emerald should go to Tea. That may represent keeping true to your nature, which I believe that she will have."

"I'd agree with that," added Yugi. Yami moved the emerald out from under Tristan and placed it beneath Tea.

"Next, I think the sapphire may belong to Tristan. Joey, would you say that Tristan was cool under pressure during this whole ordeal?"

Joey paused before answering. "Yeah, it would fit, but surely the sapphire will belong to Kaiba. It must represent his cold nature."

Yami shot Joey a harsh glare at which the blonde immediately backed off. Yami moved the sapphire beneath Tristan before staring at the final two gems: the ruby and the topaz.

"Now what?" asked Yugi. "Only Joey and Kaiba left."

"The ruby will belong to Se-Kaiba," Yami had managed to conceal the slip from Joey but not Yugi. The smaller teen eyed Yami inquisitively. "It will represent passion."

"How the hell does that fit money-bags?" snapped Joey without thinking. Yami did not turn to answer but Yugi gave Joey a slap to the back of the head. "Ow…"

"Next time, think before you open your mouth!" growled Yugi. The smallest teen then turned back to Yami, who was twirling the ruby between his fingers.

"Trust me, Joey," was all that Yami said in reply. _You don't know what happened…_

Yugi watched intently as Yami then positioned the ruby beneath Kaiba and held the topaz in his hand. "Now, the topaz would be a symbol of earth and therefore strength. You were right in your logic there, but you simply put it to the wrong person. You displayed strength of character and physical strength by being unwilling to leave Tristan behind, Joey." Yami then moved the final gemstone in place.

"Is everyone happy?" Yugi and Joey nodded their heads it wasn't as if they had any better suggestions.

Yami turned to Adina and declared to her, "We are complete."

Adina stared harshly into Yami's eyes for several seconds which unnerved everyone else. Slowly, the harshness melted away for it to be replaced by a genuine smile on Adina's face. "You have all six correct," she announced warmly.

Yugi and Joey cheered while Yami sighed in relief.

Adina walked away from the trio and came to stand in the middle of the room. She turned her gaze skyward which puzzled the rest of them. "Wallflower! Show yourself!"

Yami's anger reached new heights as the Wallflower reappeared. Her humanoid form had a large smile plastered on her face while her vines held her in place above Adina. "What the hell is that?" exclaimed Tea, who was still clutching onto Tristan in fear that he may die any second.

"That…thing, is the reason Kaiba is dead," seethed Yami. Yugi physically winced at feeling Yami's anger. It was so painful…Yugi could only guess how Yami was managing to deal with it.

"Wallflower," addressed Adina. The humanoid turned to Adina.

"Yes, mistress?" No-one could see where the voice was coming form, which added to their uneasiness. Yami wanted to be physically sick upon hearing her voice again.

"Release Seto Kaiba's soul," commanded Adina. Many were surprised that Adina had held up her end of the challenge, Yami included.

The Wallflower, however, was not so willing to relinquish her prize. "Awww…why?"

"They won his soul justly. Let him go."

"Mistress, I haven't had a body, let alone a soul for so long. With a soul, I can feel things from it that I can't from a body. I can see into the very heart of what makes that soul."

"And did you see anything interesting?"

"Oh yes, but it is something that deserves to remain hidden. Why can't I keep him?"

"Wallflower," instructed Adina sternly, "surrender him to me, now."

The humanoid's grin disappeared and her face suddenly turned sad. Yami felt joy surge through him at seeing it for he knew she had given up. The Wallflower then brought three of her vines down and a small orb of light appeared between them. Yami instantly recognised it. _Seto…_

Adina pulled the orb away gently and the Wallflower disappeared afterward. Adina's gaze then met with Yami's. Yami was struggling to keep his breathing steady while he watched her approach. Her towering height made him nervous at coming face-to-face with her again but he also feared that she would steal Kaiba away again. "This belongs to you," she stated gently.

Yami stared at the orb before stretching out a shaky hand towards the light. He gasped gently when he felt heat radiate from the beautiful object. As Adina placed it firmly in his hands, Yami could not help the tears from falling. He could feel such warmth and comfort from the small item, but he knew it was so much more than just a ball of light. It was Kaiba, and he knew now that he was safe, if not in this life, then he would be at least in the next. _I'll find you in the next life, Seto. Please forgive me for not trying harder to save you._

Yugi and Joey watched as the orb left Yami's hands to ascend through the air and then slowly faded away into the darkness. Yami looked on with a heavy heart, treasuring the remains of warmth passing through his body. One final tear left his eyes and fell to the floor. Yami looked down at it as a sign of finality. Kaiba was gone, but at least he could take comfort in the fact they would meet again in a later life.

_Goodbye, Seto. May we find happiness in another lifetime._

Yami's eyes met Adina's once more. The woman was smiling sadly though Yami did not know why. Yami straightened up before talking to her again. "He is free?" Yami needed to hear it from her lips before being totally at peace.

"Yes, he is free."

Yugi, Tea and Joey were overcome with a sense of suddenly loss. It was only now sinking in to all three of them that Kaiba was dead and they would never see him again. Tea's eyed darted to the ice cold body only a few feet away from her and tears suddenly filled them. What would they tell everyone when they returned? How could they tell Mokuba that his precious big brother was dead? It would destroy the young teen. The two brothers had been inseparable for years.

A small sniff escaped from Tea which drew Joey and Yugi's attention. They looked to the body not too far away and both felt sick looking at it. Only now were they paying attention to the blood pool just beside it as well as the blood stains around his body. Kaiba's body mirrored Tristan's in a sense. Both had been badly beaten, both had suffered greatly with pain and both had been willing to give up their lives for their partners. Only one thing was different: Tristan still lived while Kaiba did not. Their eyes quickly darted back to Yami and for the first time they appreciated the blood which stained his clothes and his blood covered hands. They did not know why it had taken them so long to notice.

Yami broke the melancholy atmosphere by getting back to the business at hand: escaping. "What is the second phase of the trial, Adina?"

Adina stepped away and raised her hands. Seven white spherical caskets appeared before Yami, Yugi and Joey. "For this phase, you must nominate someone to represent you all. Who shall it be?"

Yami wasted no time in stepping forward. "I will take this responsibility."

Adina smiled before the lids of the seven caskets snapped open. "Inside these caskets resides a Shadow Flame which I want you to follow. Your test is to find where it finishes after the caskets have completed their moves. Your only have three attempts. This is a test of your perception, concentration and mental focus. Are you ready?"

Yami watched a black flame appear in the centre casket. He nodded his head to Adina who dropped her arms. The caskets all shut. "Then let the trial begin!" she declared and swung her hand across her body. The caskets rose into the air and begin to intertwine rapidly.

So fast in fact that Yami instantly lost track of the flame.

The caskets stopped 30 seconds after beginning and dropped back to their original positions. Yami looked on clueless, as did Yugi and Joey. Both of them had suffered the same difficulty in following the object. "Yami," started Joey, "go for the middle one. It's just a guess but you never know."

With no better ideas, Yami did indeed choose the middle casket. The lid opened and revealed an empty core. The trio sighed resignedly. "You cannot simply guess the flame's location," scolded Adina. "The flame is receptive to your mental focus and as such can only be seen when you know where it is." The rest of the lids opened and all the caskets were empty.

"Hey! You cheated!" accused Joey.

Adina's glare turned icy, which led Joey to backing off. "Like I said, the flame can only be seen by those who know its location. For instance, were I to tell you that the flame is in the far left casket, can you now see it?"

All three stared intently at said casket, and sure enough, the flame slowly came into focus after a few seconds. "This may be tougher than we first thought…" admitted Yugi quietly.

The flame disappeared and then reappeared a few seconds later. All three committed the location of the flame to memory. _Centre, _thought Yami while Yugi and Joey both had different thoughts: _Second from the left._

"Are you ready?" inquired Adina. Yami nodded. "Then begin!"

The caskets spun again. This time, Yami managed to follow until halfway, but again lost the flame. He sighed as the caskets stopped and awaited his answer.

"Far right, Yami!" shouted Joey. Yami turned to the pair standing behind him.

"He's right, Yami. I followed it there too!" chirped Yugi.

Yami sighed in relief. _Thank goodness for them._ "That is my choice, Adina."

The casket opened to reveal…a flame.

"Yes!" exclaimed Joey. Yugi too was excited but something was very wrong.

"Joey…I cannot see the flame…" Both friends looked at Yami as if he was mad, but then noticed Adina too was giving them a sceptical look.

"You two may see A flame. It doesn't mean it is THE flame." The centre casket opened to reveal yet another flame, one that all three could see. "There was a reason for nominating a single individual for this challenge. This is a test of Yami's perception, concentration and mental focus. Because of that, you two saw a different flame at the start to what he did, thus your end position was incorrect."

"You didn't tell us there was more than one flame!" growled Joey.

"No, I said that I wanted you to follow a flame that I specified. That flame is the only one visible to Yami and as such, is the one I want you to follow. This is his challenge."

Yami stared at Adina while the flame reset to a new starting location._ Final attempt. I cannot fail this time. I have to succeed…for my friends. And to keep my promise to Seto…_

"Are you ready?" she asked one final time. When their eyes met, Adina could see in them a new determination. Yami nodded sharply before returning his gaze to the caskets.

"Then begin!"

Yami had his eyes glued to the casket as it spun, dropped and rose in midair. He mapped its every move and felt confidence surge through him. Adina watched curiously. _Could he actually do it? Could he complete the impossible puzzle? I hope for the sake of the world and his love that he can…_

The caskets came to an abrupt halt and descended to the floor. Yami suddenly felt doubt clouding his judgement. _I had it until that last move. DAMMIT!_ He knew the flame was in either the far right of the second from right casket but could not decide between them. _Which one is it? I have a 50/50 shot of getting it right. I can't fail now…I just can't. Left or right? Left or right? How could such a simple choice mean whether my friends and I live or die? Then again, isn't that what life and death is all about? A 50/50 chance? You either live or you die._

_Let's hope fate is on my side…_

"Second from the right, Adina," relayed Yami with as much conviction that he could muster, unaware that Adina knew his predicament. She raised her hand and the lids of both caskets slowly rose.

Left was Yami's choice, right was the casket he rejected. The lids rose and the flame was revealed to be…to the right.

"No…" Yami crumpled to his knees in despair. He knew instantly that he had failed.

"That's it?" asked Tea quietly, fearing the answer.

"It's over…" stated Yugi sadly.

"Not completing the challenge and failing it are two entirely different things, Yami." All eyes turned to Adina in shock, and hope. "You were never meant to complete this challenge, but you can closer than anyone ever has or ever should do. You have proved to possess the strength needed to protect the world in the future.

"You are all free to go."

The group stood or sat in stunned silence. _We're free?_

"I would advise you all to leave quickly, before another of your group loses their life here."

Immediately after Adina's prediction, Tristan started wheezing.

"Guys! We're losing Tristan!" Yami, Yugi and Joey rushed to his side instantly. They could see him struggling for breath. Yami turned back to face Adina but she had vanished.

The tower began to shake violently, signifying it was their time to leave.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Joey.

Tea and Yami helped secure Tristan onto Joey's back before the quartet searched for a way out. The previous exits were all now blocked but a new path was open. Joey, Tea and Yugi ran for it but Yami stayed behind, unwilling to leave Kaiba's body.

"Wait!" he cried. The others turned back to him. "We can't just leave him!"

"Yami, we can't take him with us. There is nothing more we can do for him. We have to go now!" responded Tea, despite it breaking her heart to say it.

"Yami, there isn't time. This is place is going to come down on top of us if we don't get out right now!"

Yami watched his friends cross the threshold of the exit. He looked back to Kaiba for what he thought was the last time. The CEO's head was lolled over onto its side and was facing him. Yami's heart ached when he thought about the beautiful smile and enchanting eyes that he would never see again, but he also thought about his promise. He knew he had to leave and fulfil Kaiba's dying wish.

Yami sprinted to the door and went to steal one last glance at the love of his life as he passed through it but his heart then stopped.

Kaiba's sapphires were staring straight back at him and they were as beautiful as ever.

Yami stood in shock as the stonework around the portal crumbled. The collapse then blocked his view. Yami could not move despite the vibrations attempting to do otherwise. _Did I just…? Did I just leave him behind?_

"Yami!"

"Yami, come on!"

"Yami, we're out of time! We need to leave now!"

Yami turned to the voices but still could not move. _No…I must have been hallucinating. He is dead…he died in my arms. I watched his life slip away… Unless…_

_Adina._

"YAMI!"

Yami finally responded to his friends' desperate calls and ran with all his might towards them. Tears were beginning to streak down his face again while his legs carried his to his waiting friends and away from Kaiba. _It can't be…it just can't. He is dead…_

_He was dead._

"Yami, come on!" Yami looked up and saw everyone else waiting by a portal made of light. He watched as Joey passed through with Tristan on his back, followed by Tea. Yugi stood by the threshold, waiting for Yami but he watched the former pharaoh turn back yet again.

"Yami, it's too late. He's gone."

Yami winced at the words as Yugi passed through.

_It is too late._

_I just left him behind._

_How could I?_

Yami watched as the ceiling above him fractured and almost collided with his frozen form, but he managed to move just in time. Yami looked upon the haunting corridors for one last time before passing through the light and escaping.

* * *

Yami was shocked awake by the feeling of the cold ground against his cheek. He took a couple of seconds to regain his senses and he realised that he was back in Domino Park, but only one thing mattered at that time: overwhelming guilt which was claiming his body. Tears flooded his eyes and his lay there quietly sobbing out his shame.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Sooooo? Was that cruel or what?

Final Chapter coming!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliated characters.

Here we go people, final chapter. I am amazed at how well this story has gone down and I am thankful to all who have followed and reviewed! Special thanks must go to** Blue September** for being such a dedicated reviewer!

Don't forget about the poll on my profile as to whether there should be a sequel!

Now, let's wrap this one up!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Second Chance**

Yugi slowly sat up and allowed his head to clear. His eyes took their time in adjusting to the light after spending so much time in the tower. He suddenly shot to his feet. _We're out? _Amethyst eyes scanned the scenery and much to his relief, he recognised the surroundings: Domino Park. _We're back… _

Yugi knelt down next to Joey and shook his friend awake. "Joey, wake up."

"Wha…? What's up, Yuge?" he asked dozily.

"We're back, Joey. We're out of the tower."

Joey shot upright and looked around, as if to confirm that Yugi was telling the truth. After a few seconds of gazing at the luscious scenery he spun back to Yugi with a massive grin on his face. Joey leapt onto Yugi and the pair shared a hug while laughing together. Joey then quickly pulled back, leaving Yugi confused. Joey's eyes started wandering yet again. "What about the others? What about Tristan? We were losing him."

Yugi stood up and saw Tristan and Tea on their sides further down the bridge. He sprinted over to them with Joey close behind. Yugi dropped to his knees and started gently coaxing Tea out of her sleep and Joey knelt beside Tristan. Tea turned around and faced him. "Yu-Yugi…?"

"Yeah, it's me," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Is it over?"

"He's all right!" exclaimed Joey suddenly. Tea and Yugi both turned to him and saw relief and joy evident on Joey's face. Yugi helped Tea to her feet and they then joined their other two friends. Tristan's injuries all seemed to be healed and he was simply asleep. In fact, had you not known how close he had come to death only a short while ago, you would never have even suspected he had been hurt at all. Tristan started to stir as the shadows of Yugi and Tea covered him. "T, you okay man?"

Tristan groaned and turned over. "It's too early…let me sleep till the afternoon at least…" Yugi, Tea and Joey all looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Tristan groaned yet again at the loud noise and promptly landed a punch squarely on Joey's nose. The blonde fell back in shock while the other two simply laughed harder. Tristan clearly had lots of practice at punching Joey while he was still half asleep. The brunette struggled upwards and rubbed his eyes before opening them and meeting a rather amusing scene. Joey was rubbing his nose with a tear in his eyes, Yugi was rolling on the ground laughing while Tea was resting back on her hands and she too was laughing. Tristan gave them all a puzzled look. "What's up you guys?"

Joey growled before pushing Tristan back to the ground and punching his chest lightly. "Don't ever do that, EVER again! Do you know how worried we were about you!"

"Eh?" Now Tristan was properly confused. "You mean you were worried about me hurting my hand after punching you?"

Joey widened his eyes in disbelief, as did Yugi and Tea. "Tristan…" began Yugi, "do you not remember what happened?"

"I remember some freaky dream about being trapped in a tower with you guys, Yami and Kaiba." Tristan looked at each of them in turn and reality began to sink in. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, it wasn't Tristan," continued Yugi.

"I can't really remember much of what happened, apart from lots of pain." Tristan turned back to face Joey. "Last thing I remember was going through a wall attached to some freaky beast, and then it's all a blank. How did we get back?"

"Well, I honestly thought you were dead after that, but somehow, you hung on. We were losing you when we escaped, so I don't know how you are back to full health," replied Joey.

"What happened to you two?" asked Tristan while turning to Yugi and Tea.

"We got through the tower without any injuries, luckily. We met up with Joey at the top and he was carrying you on his back. It certainly was hard seeing you like that, Tristan."

"What about Yami and Kaiba? Where are they?"

Tristan knew he had hit a nerve when Yugi and Joey looked away sharply. Tea's eyes were lined with tears and she tried to hold them back. Tristan forced Joey off him and sat up, trying to make sense of the eerie silence. He looked around for the missing twosome and his eyes found a familiar tri-coloured mass of hair belonging to the former pharaoh. "There's the pharaoh," stated Tristan.

Everyone else followed Tristan's gaze and saw Yami watching the water below. They knew what he would be thinking: it was the same for them. How were they to move on? How were they going to tell Mokuba? What were they going to tell him? The truth?

The questions were spinning in their heads and they left Yami to his own thoughts, unaware of the torture he was inflicting on himself.

Yami had only one thought on his mind but that one thought was making him feel as he were drowning in guilt and shame. A lone tear escaped his crimson eyes and was swept away by the wind. _I just left him behind. He relied on me the whole time throughout the tower and when he needed me the most…when it came to our actual escape…I left him there. I should have stayed…should have tried at least to get him out. Now he's…have I condemned him to living there for eternity?_

_If I have, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself._

Tristan looked on confused, but then noticed the absence of the sixth member of their adventure. "Guys, where is Kaiba?"

Yugi, Joey and Tea all looked to each other before Tea started to answer. "Tristan he's…he's…" Tea took in a deep breath before continuing. "He's-"

"Dead?"

* * *

Kaiba's eyelids felt like lead when he finally gained back some of his senses. He attempted to open them and failed, but he did not need his eyes to feel the ferocious vibrations surrounding him. The tower was collapsing.

It took all his strength at that time to open his eyes and the sight was not one he had been expecting: Yami was running away from him in an attempt to escape. Kaiba could do nothing but stare on with hurt and confusion flooding his sapphires. When Yami turned back to him Kaiba could feel his own heart breaking. Yami's eyes showed disbelief and sudden guilt before the archway collapsed, concealing Yami from sight. Kaiba continued to stare at the doorway despite being alone, emotions swimming around his still throbbing head. He could feel anger, betrayal, confusion…but the immeasurable ache in his heart was what overwhelmed them all.

_He just left…he actually left me behind…_

The vibrations ceased soon afterward. Kaiba turned his gaze skyward and he was met with an endless darkness. The top was beyond all sight. His awareness was slowly returning to him. The pain which had consumed his body only a short time before was now completely gone. An eerie silence now was all the company he had.

_Is this where I am to spend the rest of my life? Trapped in this tower? God I hope that Wallflower stays away, I don't think I could last anymore of her torture._

"Nice to see you are awake." Kaiba closed his eyes but did not move. He did not need to for he already knew the voice: Lady Adina.

"I guess I owe the fact that I am still alive to you," he answered dryly.

"What do you mean 'still'? You know full well that you died, otherwise you wouldn't have experienced my pet once again." Kaiba's eyes opened once again, but they looked dead. Adina knew all too well what he would have had to go through. "And to answer your question, I am only partially responsible for your living."

Kaiba still did not look at her, but was now more intrigued. "How do you mean partially?"

"The thought of reviving you did not even cross my mind until Yami had won the freedom of your soul."

"So what changed?"

"Your stubbornness." Kaiba was genuinely confused now and sat up to face Adina, only to find that she was crouching next to him already. Her battle armour was replaced by a beautiful sapphire blue, amethyst and crimson dress and Kaiba could finally see her hair. It came to the base of her back and was a mixture of browns, blondes, amethyst and black. Her hair was bringing out her stunning sapphire eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dim lights of the tower. She truly was beautiful. Kaiba was taken aback at her appearance and only snapped back to reality when she continued. "When Yami won back your soul, we all watched it disappear to into the darkness. I expected it to find its way out and onwards to your next life, but it had other plans. It returned to your body and in that moment, I knew that you had wanted to come back for something. There must have been at least one thing you left unfulfilled. Tell me, what would that be?"

Kaiba's gaze turned icy and hit the floor. "It doesn't matter now, he's gone."

Adina looked to the collapsed archway and smiled sadly. "You love him, don't you?"

Kaiba scoffed. "What good has it done me? He clearly doesn't feel the same otherwise he wouldn't have left me here."

Adina could see the deep hurt in Kaiba's eyes. "Well, once I realised that you didn't want to move on to your next life, I felt like I should help you come back all the way and I healed all of your injuries. I am not going to waste all that effort either." Adina stood and offered her hand to Kaiba. "Are you ready to return to your world?"

Kaiba gave her a suspicious look. "Why would you take me back?"

"Do you want to stay here with the Wallflower?" she teased. Kaiba physically flinched and took her hand without another moment's debate. He found it surprising that Adina was just as tall as he was, but it gave her an aura of elegance and power. He dress floated behind her as she took three steps away from Kaiba. "Your soul would not have remained here unless you are meant to fulfil some greater purpose and I doubt that purpose is here. So, I will ask you again, are you ready to return?"

She offered her hand to Kaiba once again, who took it gently. The two stepped together before Kaiba felt a strange tugging sensation on his legs. He looked down and saw the Shadows dragging him and Adina into the ground.

"Have no fear, and they will not harm you," she stated while looking straight into his uneasy eyes. Kaiba locked his gaze with hers and saw no deception. His instincts were telling him to trust Adina while his head was screaming for him to break free. He sighed deeply before closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly: surrendering himself to the oncoming darkness. Adina smiled as she watched the Shadows entwine around his form and encase him before they did the same with her.

* * *

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes once again and was met with the scenery of Domino Park. He sighed in relief before his gaze fell upon Adina once again. In the light, she was even more beautiful and he could now see a light tan on her skin.

"This is where you and I part ways," she started before standing opposite him once again. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I sincerely hope this is not the last time we meet."

Kaiba gave her a confused look, but did not move her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I am testing duellists for the upcoming danger to the world. It is one that has been stopped twice before, but not destroyed. I hope that his time, it will bring an end to his conquest."

"When is this foe to come?"

"Sooner, than you may think, and I am forbidden to help. Well, help directly. I just hope that my efforts in preparing the world are worth it." Adina lowered her hand and placed something in Kaiba's hand. He looked down and saw that she had given him a small amulet. "Always keep this with you, and those who care for you will protect you from harm." Kaiba look at her questioningly. "I only give this to those who have shown true selflessness, and you have done that.

"Do not waste your second chance, for few have such a privilege." Adina leant over and placed a small kiss on Kaiba's cheek before pulling back a second later. "I hope that we meet again, Seto Kaiba."

Adina stepped back and Kaiba watched as she was absorbed by the Shadows. As they dissipated, Kaiba saw only an empty patch of grass where she had been standing. He gave a small smile and turned his gaze skyward. _Thank you, Adina. _

"Guys, where is Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned in surprise and realised that it was Tristan's voice. Not only that, but he was nearby. After a bit more analysis, Kaiba realised he was back in the exact spot where he had been attacked originally, but there was no evidence of it. _Guess that was Adina's handiwork. _

"Tristan he's…he's…" Upon hearing Tea's stuttering, Kaiba decided to make his presence known. "He's-"

"Dead?"

Everyone including Yami spun around in surprise at hearing the CEO's voice and Kaiba had to force back a smirk at the shell-shocked looks on Yugi's, Joey's and Tea's faces. Tristan was just looking more confused. Kaiba's eyes then met Yami's and they instantly turned icy. Yami winced at the ferocity of the glare and had to stop himself from taking a step back. After all they had been through it was the last thing he had been expecting.

"Kaiba!" exclaimed Joey in surprise.

Kaiba sighed. "Yes, Wheeler, it's me."

"H-How?" asked Tea.

"Doesn't matter," answered Kaiba bluntly. "All that matters is that this whole tower business is shoved into the past where it belongs." Kaiba then turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kaiba froze on the spot when Yami called out to him. He could feel anger that threatened to bubble over as Yami continued speaking. "Is that all you can say after everything we went through?" Yami prayed that the others would not pick up the true, and secret, meaning of his question.

Kaiba only half-turned back before answering.

"It is to you." He completed the sentence in his mind, but did not speak the words: _It is to you…after you left me behind._

After that, he walked away, leaving an upset and confused Yami.

"Where…did that come from?" questioned Joey.

"Can someone please tell me what I missed?" stressed Tristan, who felt very puzzled and out of place.

Yami did not answer and made to chase after Kaiba. "Yami!" Yami stopped and turned back to Yugi, who had called on him. "You are going after him?"

"I have to: there are things I need to explain. I will see you all at the airport," he replied before turning away again.

"You are still leaving?" asked Tea, hurt that after their latest adventure, Yami was to leave them again.

"I must finish what I started." Though the others did not know it, that meant Kaiba too. "Meet me there at 4, okay?"

"Okay, we'll see you there," agreed Yugi sadly.

The others could only watch as Yami sped off.

* * *

Yami panted as he reached the top of the hill which overlooked much of Domino City. To his relief, he had found Kaiba's car, but the sudden rainstorm was not helping things. Yami had found the climb more difficult across the wet terrain and was now soaked to the skin. He flinched when lightning flashed across the scenery and thunder crashed through the air. It had been a long time since he had seen weather this torrential, and it had been a while since he had been to this spot.

The memory of the last time he had been here held a special place in his heart, and that was why he knew Kaiba would be here.

He sighed when he caught sight of the CEO at the top of the hill. Kaiba was staring out over the city, not caring in the slightest about the downpour. Yami came behind him and was enchanted by the sight. With the lights of the city surrounding him, Kaiba almost seemed to have a multi-coloured aura surrounding him. Yami knew that he could stall no longer. "I thought I might find you here," he stated gently.

Kaiba snorted in disgust, but it was Kaiba's icy tone which caused Yami to flinch. "And why is that?"

"This is the spot where we held our last duel before I left."

"Hmph, I actually held this spot in high esteem before we had that duel. Shows how quickly things can change."

Yami could not help but feel his guilt coming back to the surface. "Seto, I-"

"Stop!"

Yami jumped at the sudden outburst. "Why?"

"Since when do you have the right to call me by my first name?"

Yami's eyes started to water though the rain concealed it. "I-It never bothered you before…"

"You lost that right when you left me behind!" he snapped.

Now Yami understood. He understood everything. Kaiba had still not faced him and that was tearing him up, but had he seen the CEO's face that would have hurt more. Kaiba too was shedding tears but he trying his utmost to not let Yami see that.

Yami was struggling to find the words to resolve this. "Se-Kaiba, I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. I watched you die. I was just-"

"Do you know how it felt?" Kaiba hissed. Yami could not miss the underlying hurt in Kaiba's voice. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you walk away? Do you?" Yami had no answer to that, which is Kaiba then moved in for the kill.

"Go, Yami." Yami gave him an uncomprehending look and even though he could not see it, Kaiba knew it was there. "Go to the UK, and if you come back, don't bother entering my life ever again."

Yami stood there in shock and could feel his heart breaking. "You…you can't mean that!"

"Can't I?" There was no mistaking the venom in Kaiba's voice and Yami could not stop the tears which were flowing freely. Little did he know, Kaiba's heart too was breaking but his current anger at Yami was clouding his judgement. "Leave my life, and don't come back into it."

The CEO turned at then made to walk past Yami, who grabbed his arm and tried to find an answer in the sapphires, but all he was met with was ice. In the rain, Yami mistook the tears for the drops of the storm and felt no welcome in Kaiba's eyes. Deciding that the CEO meant it, he let go of his arm and let him walk away.

Once Kaiba rounded the corner, he stole one final glance at Yami who was simply standing there before heading back to his car.

After realising the mistake he had just made, Yami ran after Kaiba, looking to make amends. "Seto!" he shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him, but he was too slow. As soon as he rounded the corner, he saw the black car dashing out of sight.

Yami stared after it for a few minutes before a lightning flash stirred him from his dazed state. He took shelter under a tree and pulled out the plane ticket from his pocket. It was lucky he had slipped it into a plastic cover otherwise it would have been ruined. Was that luck though? Yami gazed at it, grazing his wet fingers over the destination: London, United Kingdom.

Should he really go? Or should he explain things to Kaiba? He had tried, and failed. Was he to follow with Kaiba's wishes to leave?

Yami decided to do him one last service and started the long journey to the airport.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked with Yami as he arrived at security and started their farewells. "Are you sure about this, Yami?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Yami replied as evenly as he could manage. He had not told them the details of his conversation with Kaiba, especially not the part about the CEO wanting him to leave.

"Well then, guess this is where we say goodbye," stated Joey sadly. He and Yami shook hands. "You better let us know how you are this time!"

Yami chuckled. "I will, Joey."

"And give us a way for us to contact you!" added Tristan. "It must be lonely out there, and we'll help out however we can!" Yami then shook Tristan's hand.

Yami turned to Tea, who gave him a hug. "Come home soon, Yami."

Yami gave her a small nod before finally turning to Yugi. "Remember, you are always welcome here, and we want you to come back," chirped the smaller tri-haired teen.

Yami hugged him and tried to avoid thinking about Kaiba's last words. "You had better all go."

"See you, Yami." With that, all four of the teens waved Yami off.

Yami stood in the queue, waiting to get checked when he saw a couple having a fight in a nearby line. "You really intend to leave!" the man demanded.

"Yes, I do," the woman replied.

"What about everything we said we'd do? What about all our plans? You said you loved me!"

"Well I was wrong there. If I loved you, would I really be leaving?"

Her words hit Yami hard as he watched on. ~ _If I loved you, would I really be leaving? ~_

"Don't do this…"

"Too late. I made a mistake and now I am rectifying it. Goodbye!"

The woman stepped through and the pair were cut off from each other. The man slowly turned away and broke down in tears only metres away before being escorted out by security.

Her words spun in Yami's head.

_~ If I loved you, would I really be leaving? ~_

_~ I made a mistake and now I am rectifying it ~_

_What am I doing?_

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk in his office in Kaiba Mansion and the events of their adventure spun in his head. His conversation with Adina was standing out, and some things she had said to him were puzzling him. He pulled out the small amulet from beneath his shirt and spun it between his fingers. It was a silver amulet about an inch long and it had a tiny sapphire, ruby, diamond, emerald, topaz and amethyst embedded in it. _What significance can this small item hold? _

His mind then drifted back to his final conversation with Yami. He felt like such an idiot. Now that his anger had dissipated, he knew that he had made a terrible mistake. Yami had thought he was dead; Kaiba had felt himself die and his final wish had been to make sure Yami would escape. That was exactly what Yami had been doing. Yami hadn't left him behind, Yami had thought him gone so how could Yami have been at fault?

He wasn't and Kaiba had driven him away. _I just blew whatever chance I had…_ Kaiba's gaze then fell to the clock on his desk. _9:42. Yami will be halfway across Asia by now…_

Kaiba sighed and stood from his desk before standing in front of the window, watching the last remains of daylight fade away. He knew that Yami was somewhere out there and he wished he could apologise to the former pharaoh.

"Mr Kaiba." Kaiba pressed the intercom button on his desk without moving the rest of his body an inch.

"Yes," he snapped back.

"Yugi Mutou is here to see you."

_Yugi…I guess he wants to talk about earlier. _"Let him in."

Kaiba waited impatiently for the door to open and Yugi to enter. When the door did open, he didn't respond nor did he turn around. Had he done so, he would have realised it was not Yugi who had entered his office.

"I figured you wouldn't let me in if you knew it was me." Kaiba froze at the voice and spun around fiercely to come face-to-face with the impossible: Yami.

"You should be on the other side of Asia," he stated, dumbfounded. Yami was relieved that malice was no longer evident in Kaiba's voice.

"I couldn't leave." Yami inhaled sharply, looking for courage. "I've lost you twice in the space of a day, and I wasn't about to lose you a third time if I could help it." Kaiba could not help but flinch at the honesty. "You asked me earlier if I knew how hard it for you to watch me walk away. Well, do you know how hard it was to watch you die?" Kaiba did not miss that Yami's voice was slowly getting more desperate and more broken with emotion. He started stepping towards the former pharaoh, their eyes never leaving each other. "That broke me! I felt a piece of myself die then. I wanted to die with you! But your last words kept me going. If it weren't for what you said, I would have given up, but you drove me to escaping at all costs. I am sorry that I left you behind, but I didn't do it for that reason! I was just fulfilling your dying wish!"

Kaiba was now only a couple of feet from Yami and he could see the tears in the tri-haired teen's crimson eyes. "I know…" Kaiba whispered. Yami barely heard him and could feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as the CEO slowly closed in.

"Seto…" When Kaiba did not stop him, Yami continued and braced himself for admitting the truth. "Seto, I love you." Yami's eyes darted to the ground and he dared not make contact with the sapphires. "That's why I couldn't leave you again, it would destroy me. I love you, and I need you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I felt you had a right to know."

"Yami…I'm sorry," Yami screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the rejection. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. I know you didn't mean to leave me. Forgive me…"

Yami's eyes shot open and met Kaiba's. He could see the pain and vulnerability in them. Yami then slowly realised that Kaiba truly did care. Rather than everything in the tower being simply a spur of the moment fling, Kaiba had genuine feelings for him. Yami slowly raised his hands and placed them on Kaiba's toned chest. He could feel the CEO's heart pounding against his chest exactly as Yami's was doing against his own at that very moment. The hands moved upwards and began to caress the skin of Kaiba's neck. Yami's heart skipped a beat as he heard Kaiba exhale and the shiver under his touch. He stopped as his hands cupped Kaiba's cheeks tenderly and they were lost in each other's gaze: enchanted in the honesty and affection shining out of the other's eyes.

Yami soon felt his emotions bubble over and he moved in to capture Kaiba's lips in a passionate kiss. He felt his spirit soar when the taller man kissed back with the same passion and desperation. Kaiba leant back and fell against the couch, taking Yami with him. Yami straddled Kaiba's lap as their tongues twisted and danced together, revelling in the contact. Both had thought it all lost when Kaiba had died, so to be together again was a treasure neither was willing to let go. Yami's hand remained holding Kaiba's cheeks while Kaiba's settled on Yami's hips, pulling the former pharaoh into the kiss more. He moaned when he felt one hand start to slip under his shirt. The need for air eventually overcame them and they parted, breathless.

"I love you."

Yami sat there for a couple of seconds before realising not only what had been said, but also that he had not said it. His eyes searched Kaiba's and was elated when he found out that not only had he not simply imagined it, but that Kaiba meant every word of it. Yami curled up on his chest and the CEO fell back, so that he was lying down with Yami on top of him. Kaiba stroked Yami's hair and the former pharaoh had a death grip around Kaiba's chest. "Hmmm…not willing to let me go?" asked Kaiba playfully.

Yami nuzzled Kaiba's neck and placed gentle kisses along at as he answered. "No, and I never intend to."

Kaiba smiled and buried his face into Yami's hair while the former pharaoh continued. "At least this is over, and we have finally found each other."

Kaiba turned his head to see the stars in the distance. He then turned his gaze back to the beauty on his chest and pulled him into a powerful kiss. Yami surrendered himself to the CEO and then curled back onto his chest. Kaiba laid back and smiled while a lone tear of relief escaped his sapphire eyes.

"It is over." Kaiba could not help the afterthought which threatened to spoil the mood, but he would not allow it.

_It is over…for now._

* * *

I bring you the conclusion of **Tower of Demise**! Please check out my other works! **There is also a poll going on my profile for which should be my next release, where the sequel to this story is part of! All synopses are on my page, so please check them out and give me your opinion! **

**Also, this is now Part I of my Shadows Series so look out for all the future releases!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

Until Next Time!


End file.
